A Shared Memory
by Edward Wrightman
Summary: Carlisle takes Sarah to the Cullen household to live. What will happen when he finds out she's a werewolf? Editing Complete!
1. A Visitor

**Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading this story, I really have enjoyed writing it. I've finally decided to edit the whole story, and I apologize for not doing so sooner. The whole story can be read, even while it's being edited. I hope you enjoy the story if you haven't read it yet, and if you've read it before I hope you enjoy the little extra details. Thank you so much again to everyone who has given such positive comments on the story! =)

* * *

Sarah heard her mother call her from downstairs, she wanted to ignore her but couldn't. She had a visitor waiting which caused her to drop everything she was doing. Her tear soaked face was quickly wiped clean; she never liked to cry in front of people. Slowly making her way down the stairs, she saw a man eyeing her. Sarah was a little uncomfortable, and she tried to avoid his warm golden eyes. She couldn't help but blush slightly while looking at her mother who was introducing her to him. There was an odd thing about the man that made her like him instantly, and yet she was generally a shy person. Her mother started to introduce both herself and Sarah, which was an odd thing for Sarah. Most people knew who they were, which meant this was a total stranger to them both.

"Carlisle this is my daughter, Sarah. Sarah this is Carlisle, he was a very good friend of your father's." Sarah went to shake his hand smiling slightly. His hand felt colder than her skin, and she tried not to shiver from it. She smiled slightly before she remembered to be polite; her father had always insisted she be polite. "Nice to meet you Carlisle." Sarah found herself staring into his eyes, as if she was drawn to them. A small butterfly flew around in her stomach, making her wonder what caused it to take off in the first place. She saw her mother smile at her, before going off to work for the day. She was left alone with a perfect stranger, and she tried to act polite. It was hard for her to remember everything her mother had taught her.

Sarah decided to try and start with the basics of what she knew, and simply just went with it from there. "Please have a seat. Would you like anything?" Carlisle sat down in the chair smiling from feeling so welcome. His voice was soft, yet Sarah heard it very clearly. "No, thank you." Sarah sat down across from him trying to break the silence. She to at least try to have a good conversation, which when she was shy was a hard enough task. "May I ask what you do for a living." Carlisle laughed ,smiling slightly trying to hide his amusement from her question. Everyone always seemed to judge people by what they did for a living, and yet Sarah must have asked the question from routine. She didn't strike him as the type of person to be judgmental.

Carlisle looked at Sarah when he spoke; it allowed him to notice details that would tell him more about her. "I'm a doctor at the local hospital and yourself?" Sarah blushed slightly looking down a little embarrassed by the question. "I'm a student at the university here in town. My father wanted me to go there, and I felt obligated to go after what happened." Carlisle looked at her seeing the family resemblance so vividly. It almost pained him to see the resemblance; her father had been a close friend to him through all those times. He felt that Sarah deserved a little comfort in the fact that her father was indeed a good person. "Your father was a very good man. I feel so honored to have known him." Sarah smiled trying to fight back more tears slightly; the memory of her father was still so painful.

Sarah's sadness showed through her voice a little as she spoke. It didn't bother her anymore that Carlisle would see how sad she was. There was an odd level of trust, and she simply wanted to know what was going on her. Ever since he arrived, her mother had acted oddly and now she was meeting with him. Her voice still sounded a little bit sadder than she intended it to sound, but she couldn't help it. He had given her father a compliment that she needed to hear. "Wh-What brings you here?" Carlisle crossed his legs and looked up shifting slightly in his seat. He often forgot the simple things during a conversation, but with Sarah he seemed to be forgetting them more and more. He enjoyed an intelligent conversation, and he could see that Sarah was a bright person.

Still he knew that she might not like what he had to tell her, and that would be a difficult moment. They were still practically strangers, and yet they were in ways a family. "Well once your mother told me about your father, I came to see you. I made a promise to your father to take care of you a long time ago." Sarah stood up going to the fireplace unable to fully take in what he had told her. "Why, why would my father want a stranger to take care of me?" Carlisle stood up standing behind her; he simply studied her father's picture on the mantle above the fireplace. He chose his words very carefully; there was still a need for secrets between them. "Because your father knew I'd be here for you. That's the simple reason he chose me to take care of you."

Sarah pushed him roughly, her anger building when it seemed not to affect him. "You've never once shown your face here! Why should I care about a formality? A simple promise you made?" Carlisle picked up her father's picture handing it to her gently. He knew that her anger was grief, and that it wasn't directed at him. She was truly frustrated at what fate had done for her. His voice was still soft, and it showed no anger when Sarah heard it. "It's what your father wanted Sarah, please believe me when I say that. He wanted you to grow up learning so much more than anyone else can teach you." Sarah looked at him taking her father's picture from him, starting to cry softly again. Her tears ran down her face, and yet she didn't care that he saw her cry.

Her voice was hard to understand, because she was still crying. "I keep expecting him to come back. Just walk through that door any second and give me a hug. So many things here remind me of him. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I see what it does to my mother. Can you fix all this? Is that what my father wanted you to teach me?" Carlisle pulled her into his tight embrace, slowly running his hand through her hair. He knew how to calm her, how to comfort her, and he was surprised she clung to him as he held her. "Princess, I can't teach you that but I can help you fulfill what your father saw for you. I promise to keep only his interest in mind, as well as your own. Everything is going to be okay, it will just be hard for awhile." He hoped that his words would calm her, and he could feel her stop crying against him.

Sarah looked up into his eyes, her own were filled with the remains of a few unshed tears. Her voice spoke softly, as if echoing his comforting voice. "What did you call me?" Carlisle smiled slightly looking back at her; she was a very observant person. "I called you princess. Your name means princess; it's why your father named you what he did. You were his princess, and he told me that once. I thought that might be of some comfort to hear again. I know it doesn't bring him back, but at least you can hear it again. I will never try to take your father's place within your heart, but I promise to at least raise you how he wanted." Sarah simply looked at him for awhile, trying to process all the information at once. Carlisle's promise wasn't an easy one to accept, or simply reject either.

Carlisle hugged her tight feeling her bury her head against him. It was an odd moment for him, never having any human ever be so close to him. He could hear her steady heartbeat so strong against his chest, as if it was fighting to overcome her sadness and grief alone. Carlisle gently ran his fingers through her hair again a he spoke. "Come with me to my house, you can live there. I'll teach you so many things and you'll meet my family. Get a break from all the memories around this place, until you're ready to face them again." Sarah nodded slightly; she knew her father wanted this for her. "I'll have to ask my mom, but yes I'd like to very much if you'll have me." Carlisle smiled taking a good look at her before smiling.

He knew that Sarah thought everything through, and she seemed to think of every detail. Carlisle had met Sarah's mother a long time ago, and recently discussed the whole thing. That was why Sarah had been left alone with him; her mother knew this would be easier on her without her there. Everything was done with Sarah's best interest in mind. Carlisle knew that Sarah needed to know that, otherwise it might be harder on her than it had to be. "She told me it was okay. We discussed it well before I ever came back here. That's why she left you alone, it wasn't to abandon you. She knew it's what I came for, and thought it might be easier this way. Pack your things and get ready, I'll wait down here." Sarah rushed to pack a few things into her bag leaving most of it behind, trying to forget and move on.


	2. Meeting the Family

Carlisle and Sarah pulled into the house driveway after what seemed liked they'd been driving forever. Sarah couldn't stop admiring the car, which was her favorite, a silver Mercedes that seemed a smooth ride no matter what road they drove on. Carlisle grabbed her luggage from the trunk and smiled, as if generally glad to have her there. The front door began to open, and Sarah could see two figures standing at the door waiting for them. They walked up the driveway and up the house steps, which was a longer journey than Sarah had thought it would be. They were inside the doorway before anyone said a word. Sarah smiled at the male and female who seemed to be laughing at an inside joke, when they walked inside the house.

Edward looked up with his beautiful brown eyes taking Sarah's bags from Carlisle. He looked at them both as he spoke. "Alice said you'd be here about now. We thought we'd help set her room up now while she met everyone." Carlisle smiled nodding, he knew Alice and Edward were up to something. "That's a good idea. Sarah, this is my son Edward and my daughter Alice." Sarah smiled shaking their hands noticing their hands felt warmer than Carlisle's. She was happy to have people her own age around her new surroundings. "Nice to meet you both. Thank you so much for helping me move in here, it helps. I hope I don't make you feel awkward in your own home." Alice smiled following Edward up the stairs. "Of course not you'll soon feel right at home with us."

Edward and Alice disappeared upstairs, and Sarah heard a door shut. Standing alone, Sarah looked around the living room admiring the bits of art. She trailed her finger over the piano keys before starting to play. Carlisle watched standing there admiring her skill. He could literally see how she became absorbed into the music. Her body seemed to become part of the piano, as the music seemed to flow through her. It was awhile before she even sensed someone else in the room, and turned to see who it was. Carlisle put his arm around Esme's shoulder lovingly to introduce her to Sarah. "This is Esme, my lovely wife." Sarah smiled getting up from the piano blushing slightly. "Wonderful to meet you, I love your piano it plays so well."

Esme put her hand around Sarah's shoulder, and she felt Sarah relax. "Come on dear, let me show you the kitchen." Sarah let herself be lead into the kitchen and looked at the fridge. "It's pretty much empty. Do you want me to get you some food?" Esme smiled lightly and looked at her. "Oh no dear I have plenty of food here in the pantry. With Carlisle's busy schedule we rarely have food in the fridge like that." Sarah smiled back at her nodding; she knew what that was like at her own home. "Well what do you suggest I do?" Esme laughed looking out the window. "Well most of the kids went out on a hunting trip. Why don't you go explore the beach just down the road?" Sarah tilted her head slightly, her interest always was a curious person, and she loved the shore.

Sarah couldn't help but be a bit surprised by the fact there was a beach around here. "A beach? Around here?" Esme's laugh echoed through the room, she could hear Sarah's surprise in her voice. "Of course dear, it's on the reservation. You should be able to go just fine. Just be sure to take good care of what you leave behind, if anything at all." Sarah walked through the light of the setting sun, the clouds turning a bright pink. Her feet felt the cool sand as her sandals sank into the sand. After a few more minutes she reached the shore's end and sat enjoying the water soaking her ankles. Sarah leaned back resting on the beach watching the moon rise giving way to bright stars. She suddenly heard steps behind her causing her body to jerk up quickly.

She looked behind her to spot a group of guys watching her, one of them stepping towards her. Sarah decided to try and break the ice on a good note. "Hey, can I help you?" Jake stepped towards Sarah and smelled the vampire scent on her clothing. "What are you doing here? This beach belongs to the reservation." Sarah looked at Jake and smiled warmly, holding out her hand to him. "I'm Sarah, I just moved here to the Cullen household. They've decided to take me in for awhile." Jake shook Sarah's hand gently concerned for her. "The Cullens? What would they want with you." His voice was filled with disgust and hate that was evident. Sarah took a slight knife to the chest surprised to feel a connection to the Cullens so quickly.

Sarah couldn't help but explain to them the kindness that Carlisle had shown her, and her family. "Carlisle knew my father very well. Since my father is no longer around, Carlisle is to be that role in my life now." Jake motioned for the rest of the group to come on over. He was always acting as the more daring one, and he kept the group safe without Sam. "I'm sorry to hear about your father. Around here on the reservation we have to be careful who we allow on here." Sarah nodded looking at him. She knew what it was like always having to be careful. "Yeah I grew up near one when I was younger. It was strict for traditional reasons." I had a group of friend, and we always hung out on the reservation there. It took them awhile to accept me, but once they did I was treated like any other member of the group.

Jake smiled looking at Sarah's outfit noticing a small wolf necklace and pointed to it. "Do you like wolves?" Sarah smiled blushing softly. "Yeah I do my father gave it to me." Jake smiled putting his arm around her gently. "Why don't you come have dinner with us tonight? We can tell you anything you want to know about wolves." Sarah warmed into his touch feeling cold, not thinking much of it. "I'd really like that Jake. It seems really nice here." Jake laughed looking at her slightly. "It can get pretty boring actually. You know not much to do unless you like to run in the woods." Sarah laughed looking at him back, something stirring inside her. Could she be falling in love so quickly or was it just hunger doing tricks with her stomach.


	3. The Pack

Sarah sat down at the dinner table beside Jake and a few of his friends. There seemed to be so much food on the table, but as time went on it was all gone. She didn't know how they could all eat so much, but they were teenage guys. Jake's friends seemed to watch Sarah closely, as if they thought she'd attack them. It was odd for her and she spent most of the time with her head down eating slowly. It was an odd situation, but she was used to having to earn trust. She helped one of the older boys clean up the table, and her hand accidently ran up against his. He pulled it back, as if it had hurt him somehow. She blushed looking up at him feeling horrible. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Sam looked up at her and laughed before picking the plate back up.

Sam continued to study her as he slowly picked up another plate. "It's no big deal really. Most of us have really warm skin, so we try not to freak people out." Sarah laughed and shrugged adding a few glasses to her plate pile. "It'd take more to scare me than that." Sam looked at her strangely for a moment before nodding. "I believe that. I'm Sam by the way. I'm the lucky one in charge of this little gang." Sarah laughed shaking his hand careful not to drop the plates and glasses. He had already made her laugh, and she didn't tend to laugh around strangers. "I'm Sarah, Jake just invited me over." Sam looked at her strangely for a moment, before opening the kitchen door for her. "Jake invited you over?" Sarah nodded and smiled. Sam dropped his dishes in the sink before helping her with her own pile.

"That's odd Jake doesn't normally invite people over." Sarah grabbed her necklace pulling out the wolf charm showing it to him. "He invited me after I showed him this." Sam ran his fingers along the charm in amazement before nodding. He was surprised that she wore it, let alone that she had it. If anyone else had owned it they'd have never shown it to anyone so freely. "I see why now. It's a symbol of our tribe here." Sarah smiled and shrugged a little lost as to why she had their tribal symbol on a necklace. "I just like wolves and needed a friend. Jake seemed to offer to be her friend, and that seemed good for her." Sam laughed and smiled at her. "You're in for a wild ride if you're going to be hanging out with us. Especially since you're the only girl here they'll be harder on you." Sarah laughed looking him in the eyes determined. "I can handle it."

Carlisle got back from grocery shopping; secretly hoping Sarah ate all that he bought. There hadn't been enough time to learn what she liked and didn't like to eat yet. He looked around and worried not seeing her anywhere around the house. His first instinct was to wonder what had happened to her, expecting the worst. He found the note on the counter however, saying she'd gone for a walk on the reservation. Carlisle cursed under his breath leaving the groceries on the counter, before walking to find Sarah. He didn't want her going on the reservation. It would cause too many questions if she ever asked the others to go with her. He wondered how he was ever going to be able to explain the truth of what they all were to Sarah without her leaving them in fear. He was growing attached to her already, and he felt a little protective of her. Carlisle didn't want her on the reservation alone, yet only he could go there with her.

Sarah sat around the bonfire with the group of boys. She was laughing as each of them tried their best to frighten her. There was always the tradition of telling stories around the bonfire, but with a group of boys the stories tended to be scarier than normal. Sam smiled starting to tell her more about wolves. "There's actually a legend about men that turn into wolves. It's been passed on through us for many generations." Sarah looked at him across the fire interested, she had always wondered about these types of legends. "Why do the men turn into wolves?" Sam looked into her eyes wondering what secrets she kept. He knew that everyone on the reservation had secrets, and yet Sarah must have more than anyone he'd ever met for the Cullens to take her in.

He smiled a little while her eyes looked into his, and he continued talking. "No one knows really. Some believe them to be guardians. There have always been stories of the cold ones. Modern day vampires that are said to kill without question or remorse. Our tribe thinks that these wolves are meant to protect the living from any harm that could come to them." Sarah looked into the fire wondering if her father had thought so when he gave her the necklace. It would make sense; her mother often told her that her father was a very firm believer in such tales. Her father had wanted her to grow up hearing such tales, but he was never around to tell them to her. It was lonely to realize that she had missed out on so much, but she was with her friends now. They would be able to tell her all the answers to the questions she had.

Sam always seemed more than happy to answer her, and so she asked him another question. "So are they guardians then?" Sam smiled nodding; he was surprised to see how eager she was to learn. "I'd like to say so. Many people call them different things, but I've always liked guardians." Sam heard the crunches of branches, and then looked up across the fire behind Sarah. He knew Carlisle well enough to know he'd never come to the reservation unless something was wrong. He broke the silence of the pack for them. "Carlisle, what brings you here especially this late?" Sarah turned around and blushed, feeling like a child whose parent had come to check on them. Carlisle looked at Sam, and tried to show him that he wasn't a treat without having to say it.

He knew that the pack wouldn't take kindly to him taking care of Sarah, and he tried to avoid the conflict. Carlisle knew that Sam was the leader of the pack, so he spoke directly to him knowing the other members would listen. "I got worried about Sarah. Esme said she had come here to the beach, and I came to check on her. It was simply just getting late, and she hadn't come home." Jake stood up and looked at him angry. "We weren't going to eat her, but we did at least feed her." Sam looked back at Jake, and Jake looked down scolded. "Why would you care about her?" Carlisle sighed softly looking down at Sarah as she spoke. "She a daughter to me part of the family." Sam felt a bit of anger building inside him. "Like part of your family? How could she ever be part of your family?"

Sarah stood up rather embarrassed, and walked over to Carlisle. "He's taking care of me since my father died." Sam took a step toward her, and then stopped himself. "This could start a tribal war Carlisle do you realize the repercussions of what this mean?" Sarah looked back at Sam then at Carlisle captivated by his eyes, his touch, and how much he cared. Sam grabbed Sarah's hand reading her emotions. It was the one gift he had as a werewolf. He pulled his hand back and looked at Sarah amazed. "You...love him." Sarah took a step back confused looking down at the ground. "What do you mean?" Sam could hardly speak as Jake noticed what he was saying. "You're in love with him. I just know things like that but how could you?" Sarah looked down embarrassed as Carlisle looked at Sam strangely then down at her as if looking for an answer.


	4. Confusion

Carlisle stared at Sarah trying to understand what Sam had said. At first he tried to deny it, but he could hear Sarah's heart beating faster. He could even feel the warmth of her body against his, making him more aware of her feelings towards him. It had been forever since he had felt the sensation of someone against him. Sarah's body was getting warmer from her blood racing faster with each passing minute. It was hard for Carlisle not to show he noticed it. If he did the wolf pack may be concerned about Sarah's safety, and that would cause too many problems from the start. Carlisle soon released his grasp on her, feeling as if he was being burned. He eyed her again unsure of what was going on. He couldn't read her emotions, as much as he wished he could.

Sarah heard Sam's words and couldn't believe he could know that about her. Anger was building inside her from him insisting on knowing how she felt. She lunged at him suddenly, knocking him onto the ground roughly. Sam could feel the air get knocked out of him as Sarah landed on top of him. He blushed slightly from the awkward moment trying to shove her off gently. He could easily throw her off him, yet he didn't want to hurt her. Sam was a little surprised that she had leveled him, even though she had surprised him it wasn't an easy task. Sarah could feel Sam trying to shove her off and growled at him rather loudly. Something odd was taking over her body the more she lost control of her emotions. She could feel her body taking over, and she knew she was losing control of herself.

Sam heard Sarah growl and managed to roll her over onto her back from reaction. It had been one quick motion for him, and it came easy. Her grip refused to let go of him, but at least he could pin her down. He knew the growl was far from human, and that he had to control her anger before the anger controlled her. He began to talk to her in one settled voice, hoping that she would listen to him. "Sarah calm down just breathe slowly." Sam looked into her eyes only to see she was looking into his. He could feel her body tensing up, yet her breathing was normal. "I didn't mean to upset you. Just relax awhile." Sarah began to blush and whimper softly feeling Sam's strong grip on her wrists. She took a series of deep breaths feeling as if she was being torn apart inside.

Sarah managed to speak, even though it felt as if her voice would get stuck in her throat. "It hurts. I don't know what's wrong with me." She felt completely lost inside not knowing what was going on with her, and yet Sam seemed to know. Sam felt a sting inside him hearing her whimper in pain. He remembered times he'd come close to changing form and how painful they could be. He wanted to help her relax until the pain went away. "Just relax it'll go away soon." Sam loosened his grip looking back at Carlisle who was watching fascinated and concerned. Sam felt as if he could take out his anger on Carlisle but resisted. Sarah tried to relax but squirmed feeling the pain still whimpering. "This isn't happening. Sam, what's wrong with me? I know you know."

Sam looked down at Sarah and began to lick her neck softly. All the pain he'd ever had would meet in his neck and shoot down his back. He knew this was a typical sign of affection between to wolves, but he also knew that Sarah didn't know that. Sarah's whimpers got softer and her body stopped squirming as Sam licked her slowly. Sam almost blushed showing her this awkward sign of affection and understanding. Carlisle watched him lick her neck as if cleaning a wound inflicted there. He knew Sam was the alpha male, but that didn't mean he wanted him around her. There were some things doctors couldn't fix, even when they wanted to help. Sarah began to completely relax feeling Sam's licks the pain continuing to dull with each slow lick against her neck.

Sam got up pulling Sarah gently up by her arm seeing she was alright now. Their eyes shared something neither of them could place. It reminded Sam of animalistic hunger, like an animal caged for years just hoping to be released. Sam looked at Carlisle before speaking; he knew what he was going to say before he even said it. "I need to take her into the woods…alone." Carlisle tried to hold back his emotions, but failed miserably at doing so. "Absolutely not! You saw what you just caused!" Sam shook his head growling where only Carlisle could hear him. He managed to whisper so that only Carlisle would hear him, allowing them privacy. "I'm responsible for her to now. It's the best way to handle this!" Carlisle sighed relenting. "Fine, but I get to explain to her what I am. If you tell her it will have repercussions that you don't understand yet."


	5. The Wolf

Sam took Sarah by the hand deep into the woods, so they'd be alone. He never had a female werewolf to take care of before, and it felt a little odd for him. Sam wondered however, just who was more confused him or her. It was natural she had no idea what was going on, but she asked little questions which struck him as odd. Reaching a clear spot among the trees he stopped and turned looking at Sarah. She was quiet, perhaps a little scared and he hugged her close to him to comfort her. She spoke softly as he held her close to him. "What's going on with me? You know, I know you do. Please tell me." Sam ran his hand through her hair gently. "I brought you here to more or less to explain it to you. Are you willing to risk the pain you felt earlier to know the answer?"

Sarah nodded knowing she needed to know what was going on inside her. Once Sam saw that she was willing to experience the pain again, he began the process that he knew worked. He began to growl pinning her back against one of the trees. Sarah tried to push him off her surprised to hear him growling at her. It truly sounded like an animal was growling at her, even though Sam was indeed human. Sam grabbed onto her legs wrapping them around his waist causing the bark of the tree to scrape her back. Sarah gasped feeling the small scratches down her back from the bark, knowing that it had drawn blood. She began to growl loudly looking down at him; the pain had awakened the animal inside her again bringing it just below the surface.

Sam bit down just below her neck enough to earn a yelp from her. Sarah began to claw at his back giving into her feelings finally. Her body began to change form and Sam pinned her body against the tree to make sure she didn't escape from him. Sarah's heart began to race, beating twice what it should. Sam watched as she transformed never having seen a female transform himself, he was just as curious as she was. Her legs became stronger along with her grip that held on to his body. He felt something brush against him and smiled realizing that he was feeling her tail rubbing against him. Her nails turned into sharp claws, and she had a pair of dog ears to go with her long flowing hair. Sam looked at her and could feel himself wanting to transform. He wanted to know her thoughts, the secrets she withheld from him.

He fought his own urges watching her, knowing that she was a bit afraid. He was afraid she'd run off and he pushed her harder against him to hold her down. His human strength wouldn't hold her there against the tree for long. Sarah stared back at him not resisting finally understanding what he had done for her. He had unleashed this animal inside her, the very animal she didn't know existed. Sarah felt free for the first time in a long while looking into his eyes. She licked across his lips unable to speak, and also unable to blush. Sam smiled then looked shocked realizing that her tongue had changed as well. It was rough and long like a common dog. She had transformed fully and was unafraid of herself or even of him. He took a step back showing her that he could transform.

Transforming was easier for Sam, because he was the alpha male and therefore leader of the group. Sarah looked at him amazed after he had transformed in front of her. His fur was a soft brown color, and his skin was warm when she touched him. Sarah thought of how beautiful he looked like that, unable to help it. Sam laughed inside his head, and Sarah looked down blushing realizing he might have heard that by how she could hear him laughing. "You…heard that?" Sam nodded looking at her giving her body time to relax, before they would shift back. "We talk by thoughts. It's a little funny at times, but you'll get used to it." Sarah began to look at herself thinking so many things at once. Sam remained quiet till most of the thoughts wore off before trying to help her out with them. "You're a werewolf, it's not permanent you can shift back."

Sam tried to not read more into her thoughts, knowing that she couldn't keep them private yet. He had an urge to protect her and an urge to know how Carlisle fit into that, yet he couldn't break her privacy. There was an odd feeling of admiration for Sarah deep in his heart, and he realized it was there from the start. Sam would never want to hurt her, and yet he knew it might be difficult not to do so. Sam showed her how to slow her heart back down, in order to shift back into human form again. The process took a few tries because Sarah was afraid it'd never work and her heart would speed back up. Sam just showed her how again, always talking her through it. They felt a close bond not many other people could feel simply by being wolves at heart and by nature. They shared a secret very few would ever even know was possible.

Carlisle sat down on the grass, while casually waiting for Sarah to come back. When he heard crunching from branches breaking he stood up and waited a little. His hearing was very accurate, and the others hadn't heard them coming. Sarah emerged from the woods with Sam right behind her. The two were laughing about something, before they rejoined their group. Sarah joined Carlisle and Sam joined Jake along with the rest of the pack. There seemed like a line had been drawn between two hearts even though their souls were connected. Carlisle knew that their future wouldn't be an easy one now that Sarah knew she was a wolf as well. He wrapped his arm around Sarah casually causing her to blush. Her skin was covered in sweat from the rapid heartbeats, and Carlisle noticed it instantly.

Sam walked up to Sarah one last time, before grabbing her hand gently. He could sense her distress, her discomfort from things she didn't understand yet, and he felt bad for her. He could sense her heart longing for something Sam dared not say even to himself. He nodded kissing her hand softly before nodding, keeping his realizations to himself. "Come back soon after Carlisle talks to you." Carlisle nodded as if thanking Sam for something, before they went their own ways. Carlisle and Sarah walked back to the house crossing the beach. Their feet were washed in wave after wave from the lake. It felt refreshing on Sarah's skin cooling it off after the time she had just sweated in the forest. The silence between Carlisle and herself was becoming unbearable, and she didn't understand it.

Carlisle could smell Sam on Sarah; he could even smell Sarah now clearer than he had thought possible. Her scent was different now, and he wondered how the family would react to her now that she was an obvious wolf by scent alone? He opened the door of the house for Sarah before smiling. "Go on in, I'll be there in a minute." Sarah went inside before sitting in the living room wondering what to do with while Carlisle was still outside. He seemed to be hesitant towards her now, and it hurt her to see him act that way. She must have done something to make him hate her, yet he didn't know what had happened yet. Would he send her back home to all those memories? She sat down at the piano before starting to play letting her emotions flow into the music, not even hearing the door open.


	6. My Immortal

Carlisle stood in the doorway of the room watching Sarah play the piano again. The song she played seemed to show heartache and desperation. He watched her fingers stroke the keys, as if they had a common bond with her. Perhaps they even did, perhaps this was her way of showing her deepest emotions for to those around her. He watched and listened as she began to sing, unable to believe that she could actually sing so well randomly. He could hear her voice, though it was only truly a whisper. Vampires were always sensitive at hearing things, and perhaps he shouldn't have cared to listen. Her voice was to full of emotion to resist though, he longed to know how she felt after what had happened to her in the woods. She was probably too afraid to tell him, thinking that he wouldn't believe her. __

Carlisle got up and put his hand on Sarah's shoulder. She tensed slightly surprised to feel his touch again, not realizing that he was behind her. Sarah looked down at the piano running her fingers over the keys. Carlisle sat down on the piano bench looking at her, trying to show her it was alright. "You miss him more than anyone else could." Sarah looked away not wanting him to be able to read her so well. "Miss who?" Carlisle tilted Sarah's head up so she looked up at him. "You miss your father. I can tell so much just by your body language. Not to mention by the song you chose, it shows deep hurt." Sarah looked down running her hand over the necklace her father given her. "He's just gone but when I see you…" Sarah trailed off shaking her head. She went to the window looking out of it.

Carlisle turned looking at Sarah and smiled as she looked out the window. She reminded him of Esme slightly; she loved the very same window. "When you see me, what Sarah?" Sarah turned looking up at Carlisle before speaking. "You spent more time with him than I did. Did you know that? I never even knew you and now this happens." Sarah ran her fingers over the wolf necklace shaking her head, as if she could simply ignore what she now knew by doing so. "It's not fair. I hardly got to spend time with him! He even left you to take care of me, as if he wanted me to come back to this place!" Carlisle looked at Sarah surprised putting his hand on her shoulder. It calmed her slightly, and he could see she fought back tears already. He hadn't meant to make her cry, but she needed to get her emotions out as well.

"You remember this place? I never imagined that was possible, you were so little the last time you were here." Sarah looked back out the window knowing he was right. "You and my father talked in this room while I played outside. I watched you two just talk because I felt alone." Carlisle put Sarah's hand over his heart knowing she couldn't feel it beating. "That was the day your father made me promise to take care of you." Sarah looked up at Carlisle removing her hand as if it was on fire. "But why? Why would he do that? There's more to it than I know. I can tell by how you word things." Carlisle wondered if Sam had been right seeing Sarah remove her hand. He wasn't used to having someone simply remove their hand from his own, and he couldn't help but determine why.

He decided the best thing to do was to finally tell her the truth, and everything that went with it. "Yes, there is more than you know. I'm a vampire Sarah. I will always be around for you. Your father wanted you to never lose someone like him again. Who knew a werewolf would pick a vampire to raise his daughter?" Sarah took a step back shocked simply looking at him, as if he hadn't just said that so plainly. "What? You're a vampire? What do you mean my father was a werewolf?" Carlisle laughed slightly at all her questions coming out at once. "You didn't think you simply became a werewolf did you? It's in your blood; in fact your father was the leader of the pack. It's why he simply couldn't stay at home. It was to protect you he loved you and it hurt him not to see you grow up."

Sarah tried to process that and looked at him strangely. "Then Sam…he would have known all along." Carlisle smiled at how fast she caught on to things. "Sam was the rightful one to take your father's place. You and he will be spending more time together of course." Sarah smiled slightly hoping to hide it thinking about Sam. "Why will I be spending more time with him?" Carlisle laughed a moment seeing her try to hide that she didn't care. "You are your father's daughter. You have a say in what the pack does now. Especially, since you're a werewolf. Sam just didn't expect you to care for a vampire. It's a slight complication for him." Sarah blushed, sitting on the window ledge looking at Carlisle. "I, um, well, what did you expect to happen?"

Carlisle looked at her puzzled for a moment by her question. "What do you mean?" Sarah laughed going to Carlisle. "You look my age and you're a vampire." Carlisle looked at her and nodded. "I was actually younger than you when I became a vampire. Speaking of such, why can you say it so casually?" Sarah laughed looking down at her feet. "My father used to tell me vampires weren't bad people. They were just like everyone else, especially when I'd watch horror movies and be afraid to go to bed." Carlisle nodded slightly laughing at the thought of it all. "That sounds like him alright. Leave it to him to choose a vampire for a best friend." Sarah looked away slightly. "Vampires aren't liked by werewolves are they?" Carlisle looked at her this time seeing something in her eyes. "They aren't generally liked, but our family is respect." Sarah smiled nodding happy with the answer. "Good."

Carlisle saw the thing leave Sarah's eyes and knew what it was. "Sarah, what did Sam mean when he said you loved me?" Sarah pushed past Carlisle going up the stairs before stopping. Edward never had shown her the bedroom for herself. "He, well, I like you. I mean look at you." Carlisle laughed slightly sitting on the bottom step of the stairs. "No one ever noticed this when I was human." Sarah laughed slightly looking down blushing. "They were idiots then." Carlisle smiled slightly at her comment. "You can't love me though. You're sort of engaged." Sarah's eyes widened looking at Carlisle. "That doesn't happen anymore! Who could I possibly be engaged to?" Carlisle sighed and looked at her. "You're the alpha female for the pack the only female to be accurate therefore, you're to marry Sam."

Sarah looked at Carlisle thinking back to when Sam had taken her into the woods. How he seemed so caring towards her. "What, but why?" Carlisle shrugged looking at her. "It's tradition. He wants to speak with you sometime later tomorrow." Sarah looked at Carlisle then down at the stairs. "If I marry him I can't live with a vampire." Carlisle could see her start to cry and wanted to hold her. To make it all go away for her again. "Sarah, you can always come and visit. You don't even have to marry him right away." Sarah looked at Carlisle and shook her head. "You don't get it. It means I lose you already after just a few days!" Carlisle sat back shocked watching her get to the top of the stairs. He thought to himself how horribly wrong this was going.


	7. Two Rings of Love

Sarah woke up her hair a mess and yesterday's clothes still on. How did she get in her own bedroom? Deep down she knew how she must have gotten there, she just didn't want to say it. Carlisle must have found her asleep in the library and carried her there. She went to her closet and smiled a little bit. Alice was such a sweetheart; she had arranged all her clothes for her. Sarah remembered she had to meet with Sam today and tried to think of what to wear. Part of her wanted to impress him, yet part of her didn't care. He hadn't been completely honest with her, and that bothered her. She chose to just dress up thinking it wouldn't kill her to try and be nice. She chose a red shirt with a pair of blue jeans. The shirt allowed her wolf necklace to show off nicely, which Sam had liked.

Sarah made her way downstairs and found Carlisle waiting in the kitchen for her. She broke the ice between them trying to show that was felt bad. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep in the library." Carlisle turned and smiled looking at her. If her father had seen her he would have been so proud. "You look lovely." Sarah blushed before sitting at the kitchen table. "Thanks, I just thought I'd look nice today." Carlisle handed her a plate with an omelet on it for breakfast. "Carlisle this is huge. I can't eat it all." Sarah laughed looking up at him. "You have a big day ahead you'll need the energy." Sarah laughed looking up at him starting to eat it, trying to eat all of it. "Doctor's orders I suppose?" Carlisle smiled slightly sitting across from her.

"Why? Do you need to see one?" Sarah laughed surprised to be eating more than usual already. "Well, no not that I really know of." Carlisle smiled pouring her some apple juice glad to do all this for her. "I have something to give you." Sarah set her fork down in order to drink. "What is it?" Carlisle laughed handing her a box. "This is something I've kept since you first came here." Sarah picked up the box looking up at him. "You've kept this since I was little?" Carlisle nodded. "What are a few years for a vampire?" Sarah laughed before opening the box looking up at him. "Carlisle, I can't accept such a gift. You've done so much for me already." Carlisle smiled putting his hands over her own. "Take it. I had it made especially for you."

Sarah took the ring out of the box and fumbled with it looking at the markings. "You got my name on it?" Carlisle laughed nodding. "Yes of course. It's your ring after all. Here let me show you something." Sarah handed him the ring nodding. "Notice the two wolves around your name. I couldn't help myself." Carlisle flipped the ring over showing a small bat on the other side of the ring. Sarah smiled and began to laugh. "Can you turn into a bat now Carlisle?" He laughed handing her the ring. "No, just my own way of adding myself to it." Sarah smiled putting the ring on it fit her perfectly, even though there was no way he could have known what size ring she wore. "It's wonderful Carlisle. I couldn't ask for a better gift." Sarah was so happy to have something to remember him by no matter what, as well as part of her own self in it.

Sam walked into the kitchen and saw Carlisle kiss Sarah's cheek. He laughed crossing his arms seeing the two of them trying to be nice. "Carlisle, should I be worried?" Carlisle laughed shaking his head. "Only if you suddenly start smelling good." Sam laughed sitting down at the table getting the joke; he sat directly next to Sarah. She looked at them both confused and lost. "What's that all about?" Sam looked at her and shrugged. "Most werewolves find vampires smell horrible and vice verse." Sarah laughed looking at them both before nodding. "So that's what it is?" Carlisle laughed slightly nodding. "I should let you two get going. I have to get to the hospital anyway." Sarah got up seeing Carlisle ready to leave and cleared her throat. "What is it?" Sarah blushed slightly. "Where's my hug?" Carlisle laughed hugging her goodbye before leaving surprised that she had asked for a hug.

Sarah walked back into the kitchen to see Sam watching her. "What was that all about?" Sarah shrugged. "You don't hug your father?" Sam looked away slightly growling under his breath. "He's not your father. I don't understand how your father could leave you with him." Sarah looked up at him standing her ground. "He was my father's best friend." Sam looked at her nodding. "He had a pack to look after though. It caused a lot of tension between the pack." Sarah stood next to Sam and sighed. "Tension is still going to exist." Sam nodded smelling Sarah's neck. "Especially since you smell like a half breed." Sarah laughed slightly hitting Sam playfully. "Oh come on he doesn't smell that bad. He smells quite nice actually to me anyway."

Sam looked at Sarah realizing for the first time what she was wearing. "Wow, you look lovely. The guys aren't going to stop looking at you." Sarah blushed looking up at him. "I hoped you would like it." Sam looked at her strangely then nodded. He realized a little too late that she had worn the outfit just for him. "So he told you then." Sarah nodded. "Yes, he told me more than enough." Sam looked at her pulling out a ring box. "Look, um I have this to give you. I just don't know how to exactly propose to someone like you though. I mean, not someone like you just someone I just met." Sarah blushed looking at him with her eyes wide. "You got me an engagement ring already?" Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah I thought it'd be easier if I did."

Sarah smiled taking the ring letting him put it on her finger. She felt like it was more binding than anything in the word. "Thank you." Sarah kissed his cheek before looking down at the ring again. Sam blushed slightly. "I didn't know what design to get you so I thought why not." Sarah smiled looking at the picture of two wolves howling at the moon in-between them. "It's perfect Sam. I wish I had something to give you in return." Sam laughed then pulled her close hugging her. "Perhaps, a kiss?" Sarah blushed before kissing Sam softly. He kissed her deeper than she expected, and she moaned in surprise from it. Edward walked down the stairs and looked at them amazed. "Wow, get a room you two." Sarah blushed, feeling Sam pull away. "Edward! It wasn't like that at all!" Edward laughed at Sarah being so defensive.

Sam looked up at him sternly, a little angry at being interrupted. "What kind of brother are you?" Edward laughed pulling Sarah close against him, which surprised her. "The loving kind of one." Sarah laughed starting to squirm trying to break his hold on her. Sam watched amazed at how easily Sarah was around them. "Edward, stop! You'll kill me!" Edward laughed letting her go looking up at Sam. "Take good care of her today." Sam pulled her close unable to get over Edward's scent on her. "I will." Edward looked at Sarah to make sure she was okay. "I didn't leave a bruise did I?" Sarah laughed and shook her head. "What'd I do to deserve that though?" Edward laughed holding up a book. "You read my favorite book." Sarah laughed as Sam watched uneasy before heading off towards the reservation together.


	8. The Dare

Sam held Sarah's hand as they walked towards a building on the reservation. It was an older building and talking could be heard the minute the door was open. From how the voices sounded, no one was getting along either. Sarah looked at Sam and he looked down at her reading her emotions. "Relax, it's just the elders. They'll respect you simply for who you are." Sarah nodded before they walked into the room together. Sam smiled slightly seeing the room go quiet as they stared at the two of them. They weren't the typical couple that was a normal sight on the reservation. Unlike most of the reservation the elders knew about the werewolves and vampires. They were part of the deciding factor on what actions were taken between the two groups.

Sarah went to sit down when she noticed Jake by one of the people at the table. She smiled and sat next to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" Jake looked at her before answering. "My grandpa is an elder here." Sarah understood and then nodded. Sam began to speak and run the show for the pack. Sarah smiled slightly not understanding half of what they were talking about. She felt embarrassed and out of place apparently Sam didn't need her today. Sarah got up and walked out of the room to find Jake running after her. Apparently Sam was too busy to run after her, and it hurt her to see that. "Where are you going?" Sarah laughed looking at Jake who seemed confused. "Home, Sam doesn't need me here today." Jake nodded understanding, feeling a bit sad that she wasn't respected yet. "Yeah sorry the elders don't want to listen to a female."

Sarah walked home and opened the door walking up the steps before she heard Carlisle. "What are you doing home?" Sarah looked down at the floor feeling scolded for something she didn't even do. "Sam didn't realize the elders don't want a woman around." Carlisle laughed pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'm sorry they are so strict." Sarah shrugged once Carlisle let go of her. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He began to laugh looking at her strangely. "Stalking me?" Sarah laughed this time shaking her head. "You're not that lucky!" Carlisle smiled slightly before leading her into the living room. "I heard you and Sam had a special moment." Sarah growled under her breath. "Edward!" Carlisle laughed seeing her react so much, she was obviously embarrassed. "He's not home. They all went out hunting again." Sarah sighed leaning back in her chair.

She looked down at her hands and then looked up at Carlisle. "Sam gave me this." Sarah handed him the engagement ring without any emotion. "Ah, so he is quite the gentlemen." She looked up at Carlisle grabbing the ring back. "I'm wearing it out of respect nothing more than that." Carlisle looked at the floor slightly. "I heard you kissed him. Surely that meant something to you." Sarah growled remembering to kill Edward. "It wasn't like that at all. He asked me for one after he put the ring on my finger." Carlisle laughed thinking about it all. "These days are so different from my own. You would find that completely normal back then." Sarah got up out of her chair going to Carlisle curtseying slowly. "Please forgive me." Carlisle laughed looking at her noticing how graceful she was, even though she was mocking him.

He got up off his chair smiling bowing to her, which seemed to catch her off guard. "May I have the pleasure of a dance with you?" Sarah blushed surprised but nodded. "Who am I to refuse such a gentlemen?" Carlisle wrapped his arm around her waist the other on her shoulder. Sarah surprisingly found the right place for her own hands before laughing a little bit. Carlisle smiled at her before twirling her around the room. Sarah smiled giggling from being twirled around so easily. "You'll make me dizzy." Carlisle looked at her before he started humming a waltz. "I haven't done this in forever." Sarah laughed as Carlisle pulled her closer dancing her around the room. It grew to an almost romantic atmosphere as they kept getting closer together as the song continued.

Edward walked inside the house stopping in the doorway shocked. He could see Carlisle actually dancing with Sarah. Carlisle never did such things anymore, and it was a happy sight. Edward leaned on the doorway watching them before going over to the piano. "You two really should have music." Carlisle stopped suddenly and caught Sarah who didn't quite slow down fast enough. "Edward really I can't" Sarah hit Carlisle knowing it wouldn't hurt him. "Come on one dance won't hurt." Carlisle looked at her giving in; her eyes were so full of hope, how could he not? Edward sat down at the piano starting to play a slow moving love song. Carlisle blushed knowing the type of song pulling Sarah close again. They danced together so perfectly that Edward began to wonder about it.

The song ended and Carlisle kissed her cheek. "Thank you that was wonderful." Sarah laughed going to the stereo putting in a c.d. before coming back. "Now you get to dance how we do now." Edward began to laugh. "This I have to see." Carlisle looked at her and nodded. "Never hurts to learn something new." Sarah pushed play on the remote before setting it down. "It's a good thing you're a vampire huh?" Carlisle laughed nodding. "I get to continually learn all over again." Sarah laughed pulling Carlisle close again before starting to dance slowly against him. His body was cold against her skin causing her to shiver from the sensation of it. __

Carlisle felt his hands run through her hair unused to this. Edward was laughing so hard at Carlisle's face that it hurt. "Didn't know a girl could dance like that?" Sarah blushed slightly stopping before Edward embarrassed her further. Carlisle tried not to show his shock unsuccessfully. Sarah smiled at Edward before looking back at Carlisle. "That was fun we should do it again. " Carlisle looked up at Edward who was now going to die for this. "I had no idea people danced like that." Sarah blushed slightly noticing how close she still was to Carlisle. "Well, not everyone just the ones that want to." Edward laughed again catching her joke. Carlisle stood there laughing as well from it all.

Sarah was so dear to him now she had awakened a new spirit within him. He shook his head slightly trying to remember it was just temporary. Suddenly Carlisle understood why Sarah didn't want to lose him again, because he didn't want to lose her either. They were attached already and he knew now what that felt like. "Sarah, you always have a place here." Edward smiled slightly understanding the tension they both were going through. "See Sarah he loves you around as much as I do." Sarah laughed hitting Edward once. "Hey! What was that for?" Sarah laughed looking at him. "Telling Carlisle I kissed Sam." Carlisle laughed shrugging at Edward's stare. "What can I say she made me tell?"

Edward laughed crossing his arms looking at Sarah. "Was he a good kisser?" Sarah blushed slightly and Edward smiled. "Aw, see you're so innocent. Never would suspect you could dance like that." Carlisle laughed loudly from the statement. Sarah blushed deeper looking at Edward. "I'm not innocent." Edward looked at her then smiled. "Prove it." Sarah laughed looking at him. "Just tell me how." Edward thought a moment thinking of the one thing she'd never do. "Okay, you like Carlisle so kiss him." Sarah blushed looking down. Carlisle looked at Edward as if to scold him shocked. "Edward! How could you dare her to do such a thing?" Sarah went to Carlisle before kissing him softly, her arms wrapping around his waist. Carlisle kissed her back surprised, the kiss was more loving than he'd ever imagine. Edward groaned as he saw Sam walk in the door knowing this wasn't going to be good.


	9. Choosing

Sam stared at Sarah and Carlisle kissing anger and shock building up inside him. He could tell Edward was worried and he obviously had reason to be. Carlisle actually seemed to be enjoying the kiss. It seemed a vampire was always stealing a werewolf's girl lately. Sam would rather die than let that happen to him, it was humiliating. He had seen how it turned Jake into a lovesick puppy for months. Sam tried to remain calm, but it didn't turn out that way. "What are you two doing? Wait, let me rephrase that. Why are you kissing him when you're engaged to me?" Sarah broke the kiss shocked and looked down at the floor. Carlisle was the first to speak for them both. "It's not what it looks like." Sam crossed his arms looking at him. "Well it better not be."

Sarah looked at Sam unable to keep quiet anymore. "Edward dared me to kiss him so I did." Sam shot his gaze over in Edward's direction. "Well, are you proud of what you've just caused?" Sarah took a step toward Sam. "What did he cause?" Sam looked at her with a: you should be guilty look and then some. "I came to tell you all the elders have decided all werewolves are to stay on the reservation. Sarah took a step back towards Carlisle. "I'm not going this is my home." Sam looked at her a bit sympathetic. "You have to go there's no choice." Carlisle put an arm around her shoulder. "She's right though, this is her home." Sam shook his head. "I'll get the pack to drag her back if I have to." Sarah took a step forward growling. "Just try it and you'll be sorry."

Sam took a step towards her amazed she'd challenge him. "You can't really ask me to get the pack to drag you back." Sarah nodded. "Yes, I can and I am." Sam growled under his breath looking at her. "Fine, cool off. I'll buy you a day or two but then you have to come back." Sarah sighed knowing it bought her at least some time. "Alright, fine. Thank you." Sam nodded before leaving going back to the reservation trying to think of an excuse. Carlisle looked at Sarah shaking his head. "You're lucky he hates vampires." Sarah laughed then looked at Carlisle. "Bite me." Carlisle looked at her strangely for a moment. "Why would I bite you?" Sarah blushed trying to word it the right way.

"If you bite me the venom will mix in my system. I'll be part vampire." Carlisle shook his head looking at her. "I can't do that it's against all the rules." Sarah looked at Carlisle surprised but accepted it. "You really don't want me here?" Carlisle tried to grab Sarah, but missed as she ran to her room. He sighed making his way to follow her. It wasn't easy for him to do the right thing anymore. He knocked lightly on her bedroom door. "Please let me in. We need to talk." Sarah opened the door before sitting down on her bed. "What do you want?" Carlisle sat next to her on the bed pulling her close. "Do you remember the first time you met me?" Sarah smiled and laughed nodding. "You gave me a lollipop after I cut myself in the woods."

Carlisle nodded looking at her. "Do you remember what I told you?" Sarah nodded looking down. "That I'd always remember the bad brought some of the good in life." Carlisle smiled looking at her. "That's what we have to figure out. Where the good is and where the bad is." Sarah ran her thumb over Carlisle's lips slowly. "You kissed me back." Carlisle laughed as she switched topics so quickly. "Yes, I did." Sarah blushed looking at the floor. "Guess I'm really not innocent anymore." Carlisle laughed looking at her. "Well, you did kiss a married man." Sarah blushed hitting him playfully. "And you kissed an engaged lady." Carlisle laughed looking at her. "I suppose I did." Sarah smiled slightly. "Well I think I'm just going to bed now."

Carlisle looked at her getting up off the bed. "Yeah, I keep forgetting you sleep." Sarah laughed slightly looking at him. "Maybe you could stay." Carlisle looked at her and nodded. "Perhaps, As long as you promise to make Sam not come get you." Sarah sighed nodding. "Alright deal." Carlisle smiled lying down next to her on the bed holding her close. "Goodnight Sarah." Sarah turned to face Carlisle before realizing how close they were. "Go-"Carlisle kissed Sarah softly again cutting her off surprising himself. Sarah kissed him back savoring the moment knowing it would end. Carlisle pulled her close to him before kissing her neck gently. His hands ran down her body, and he lost himself trying to stop somewhere. Sarah felt her heart racing knowing she was truly in love with him the more he touched her.

Sarah moaned softly, and begged gently. "Make me a vampire." Carlisle looked down at Sarah the taste of her skin still on his lips. "I can't no one knows what would happen." Sarah looked at him intent feeling that her heart might break. "Please I'd rather die than lose you." Carlisle kissed her neck softly before holding her in his arms. "You'll never lose me. I'll live forever." Sarah sighed starting to cry as he held her. "Give me away?" Carlisle looked at her before realizing what she was asking. "How could I ever deny you that?" Sarah got up packing all her stuff up before looking at Carlisle. "Thank you for all this." He nodded looking at her before she walked out of the room leaving it disturbingly empty. Carlisle didn't move till he heard the door shut then began to cry slightly for the first time in years.

Sam got up out of bed in just a pair of shorts looking at the clock. It was one in the morning and he couldn't think of who would be up at this time of night. He opened the door and saw Sarah standing there cold with tears running down her face. Sam pulled her in for a hug before she started to cry again. "You did such a hard thing. It's okay to cry about it." Sarah looked up at him as he brushed the hair from her face. "I chose the pack; I've lost my family for the second time." Sam looked at her and finally understood vampires could be as human as they were. "You can visit them and we'll have our own family sometime." Sarah smiled slightly looking at him unable to say no. "Yeah, when did you want to get married anyway?" Sam smiled looking at her. "Anytime you want the elders already see us as a couple."

Sarah sighed then took her time to look at Sam as more than a friend. She had to admit he was handsome. Especially, now that he went around in just a pair of shorts. Sam picked up her hand reading her emotions and found himself blushing. "Do you want me to get dressed?" Sarah blushed slightly shaking her head. "No, you look nice." Sam laughed slightly. "Well, you did plan on sleeping didn't you?" Sarah laughed nodding. "Yes, I just have to change first." Sam smiled nodding. "That's fine, take your time." Sarah unpacked a few clothes to sleep in before starting to change. Sam watched her unable to take his eyes off her. Sarah blushed noticing him staring. "I know you're a dog but do you have to drool? Especially, while I'm undressing like this?"

Sam laughed looking at her pulling her close. "If I'm a true dog I wouldn't be drooling right now." Sarah blushed feeling her skin heat up from his touch. "You're a mutt then?" Sam laughed before kissing her softly. "What do you think?" Sarah blushed looking at him. "Way to good to be a common mutt." Sam looked at her realizing she was so special. "I love you Sarah." Sarah blushed looking at him. "I love you too." Sarah kissed Sam passionately feeling him press her against the bed. Sam growled playfully before looking at her. Sarah was blushing badly, but didn't seem to have an objection. She playfully looked at him growling back. Sam smiled before kissing her deeper as they spent the night together. Turns out he didn't get the sleep he wanted after all, but something much better instead.


	10. Waking Up

Sam woke up and smiled seeing Sarah next to him. She was so peaceful when sleeping that it reminded him of an angel. Sam got out of bed and got dressed before putting Sarah's things away. He heard a clink on the floor and looked down. Sam picked up a small ring and looked at it. He noticed the wolves, and then the small bat on the back. The fact a vampire had given Sarah a ring made him slightly jealous, but he put it back in her jewelry box for when she wanted it. Sam wondered why Sarah had changed her mind last night. Deep down he knew the vampire had probably talked her into it, but he didn't want to think that. He crawled back in bed next to her and she snuggled against him. She seemed so happy in her dream and that was enough for his happiness.

Sarah began to wake up when she felt how close to Sam she was. He began to laugh seeing her blush already. "You blush all the time. I'm surprised you don't stay that color." Sarah smiled slightly sitting up in bed next to him. "Only if you make me blush constantly." Sam laughed softly getting out of bed looking at her. "Well, speaking of that I bought you something." Sarah blushed already and began to get out of bed. "You shouldn't spend your money on me." Sam growled pushing her back in bed playfully. "No getting up I can't serve you breakfast in bed if you do." Sarah blushed again, but crawled back in bed. "You're treating me better than I deserve to be." Sam laughed looking at her from the kitchen. "No such thing. " Sarah smiled watching Sam cook in the kitchen loving the smell of the food completely hungry now.

He brought them breakfast and they ate it talking together. "It's nice not to be the only one eating." Sam looked at her strangely then nodded realizing what she meant. "Yeah, I guess living with vampires can be difficult." Sarah laughed looking up at him. "Just about as difficult as what we did last night." Sam blushed softly as he stopped eating. "I didn't know you'd mention that so casually." Sarah laughed finishing her breakfast looking at him. "Well, you did ruin the whole wedding night concept." Sam laughed hugging her before cleaning up the plates. "How can I ruin that?" Sarah blushed softly shaking her head. "You're bad." Sam set the dishes down in the sink. "Better be talking about the comment." Sarah blushed deeper again before looking at Sam.

"Hey did you put anything in there that was bad?" Sam turned to look at her shaking his head. "Not that I know of. Why?" Sarah got up out of bed looking at him. "Because I really don't feel that good right now." Sam looked at her surprised and felt her forehead. "Well, you seem to be warmer than usual." Sarah grabbed the bedside trash can before vomiting up her breakfast. Sam kept the hair out of her face before getting her some soda to help. He handed her the glass smoothing her hair softly. "Want me to get Carlisle for you? I'm sure it's nothing but maybe you'll feel better." Sarah shook her head after drinking some. "I don't want him to get in trouble." Sam smiled holding her against him. "He's the doctor here. Werewolves can't just go see any doctor." Sarah nodded. "Alright, as long as him coming here is okay."

Carlisle knocked softly on the door before walking inside. Sam had sounded a bit nervous to call him, but he had managed. Sam left the room to go get some things at the store for Sarah when she felt better. Sarah smiled seeing Carlisle, but it wasn't a usual smile. "Hey, thought you'd never get here." Carlisle smiled slightly sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sam told me you threw up and have had a slight fever." Sarah nodded. "Yeah, he says it's nothing to worry about." Carlisle looked at her a moment a little bit uneasy. "But you don't agree?" Sarah blushed before shrugging. "I just want to make sure it's the flu." Carlisle looked at her then laughed slightly. "You didn't did you?" Sarah blushed deeper looking down at the bed. "Did what?" Carlisle laughed kissing her cheek. "I don't think you are however, I don't know if werewolves are different."

Sam walked back in hearing the sentence and set the bag of stuff down. "Different about what?" Carlisle looked over at him. "Werewolves and kids." Sam looked up at Sarah and blushed again glad he set his stuff down. "Are we telling the whole world soon?" Carlisle laughed shaking his head. "She just wanted to see if she was or not. It's understandable why she'd think so." Sam sat down next to her and kissed her forehead softly. "She's still burning up." Carlisle nodded. "Yeah, it's a sign she's fighting an infection. Another reason to make me think it's the flu." Sarah blushed feeling Sam's kiss. "I don't know whether to be happy or disappointed." Sam laughed looking at her. "We have plenty of time for a family." Carlisle laughed slightly before gather his things back up.

Sam helped him before looking up at him. "Hey, um I was hoping to start planning the wedding with Sarah. I wanted to know since her father isn't around if you wanted to help you can." Carlisle smiled nodding. "I'd feel honored." Sam looked back at Sarah who was drinking some more. "Would you like that?" Sarah smiled nodding. Carlisle laughed shaking his head. "Her fever shows her body is actually getting better. I could come back later." Sam smiled slightly nodding. "Yeah, that'd be good. Gives her some time to rest. You're welcome to come by anytime." Carlisle nodded knowing how hard it was for him to say that. "Thank you. That'd be nice." Sarah smiled softly seeing them getting along for once. After Carlisle left, Sam crawled beside her back in bed. "What? Don't give me that look he'll be my father-in-law you know."


	11. The Love Dance

Sarah got out of the shower after she had felt better. The shower had been Sam's idea which made her smile slightly. It seemed as if Sam knew just how to make her feel better. She dried off then slipped into a pair of shorts and a big t-shirt. Sam smiled as Sarah got out of the shower. She looked so beautiful even with her hair all messed up. "You look so beautiful like that." Sarah blushed trying to hide her face by looking down. "Thank you." Sam laughed smiling softly. "You look even nicer in my shirt than I thought you ever would. Definitely look better than I do in it." Sarah looked down and laughed. "I thought this shirt smelled funny." Sam laughed before shaking his head. "I got something better for you to wear though."

Sarah sat on the edge of the bed looking at him concerned. "You have to stop buying me things." Sam laughed going to the closet. "Well, I didn't buy it. I had it made actually." Sarah looked up to see him holding a blue ball gown trimmed in soft black lace. "Sam, it's so beautiful!" Sam took the dress off the hanger to hide his blush. "Will you put it on?" Sarah laughed nodding as Sam turned so she could change. It was hard for her to believe they were getting married. He seemed so shy around her when it came to little things now. "Um, can you help me? I can't do the laces in the back." Sam smiled lacing the dress for her. He kissed her cheek softly looking at her. "You are a goddess even without the dress. It's definitely a dress fit for a queen."

Sarah blushed deep red feeling like a true princess in the dress. "I'm only a goddess because you make me feel like one." Sam smiled softly getting a necklace from the nightstand. "Will you take off the wolf necklace? Just for tonight?" Sarah ran her fingers over the wolf necklace before taking it off. Sam took the necklace feeling as if he held her heart. "Tonight you're not a wolf, you're a princess." Sarah blushed looking down at the necklace Sam put on her neck. It was a ribbon tight around her neck that held a blue cameo pendent. "Sam, this is way too much. Not even a princess deserves to be treated so well." Sam laughed kissing her softly surprised to find Sarah kiss him back without hesitating. "This is my gift to you for treating me so well. I know I was never who you expected to marry."

Sarah looked at him stunned. "But I am marrying you. I love you so much now it'd be hard to part with you." Sam smiled grabbing her hand kissing it softly. "Relax, just let me treat you to this." Sarah heard a knock on the door and sighed. Sam smiled opening the door and Carlisle walked in dressed up. He looked at Sarah and stopped slightly surprised. "Wow, Sam you weren't joking around. You really did give her a makeover." Sarah blushed looking down at the floor. "Yeah I did. It was so easy I mean she's so beautiful." Sarah looked at them both and smiled. "Alright what's going on? You two planned something behind my back." Sam laughed and nodded. "Never thought we could work together, now here we are." Carlisle laughed slightly nodding. "Sam's given me the honor of escorting you tonight. "

Sam smiled nodding. "That's right, you two are going to out while I talk to the elders about the wedding. I thought you might as well spend some time together." Sarah blushed getting up kissing Sam on the cheek softly. "Thank you for this." Sam smiled looking at them both knowing they made a perfect pair. "Just remember you have to come home." Sarah laughed nodding. "How could I forget you do have my heart after all?" Sam laughed showing her he had the necklace still. Sarah went back to him and put it around his neck. "A token of my affection." Sam smiled running his hands over the necklace. "Thank you my lady." Sarah blushed before taking Carlisle's hand in her hand. Unlike before, she looked back at Sam until he moved from the doorway.

Carlisle helped her out of the car and into the building. It was an old opera house that for tonight was converted into a ballroom. Sarah walked inside hearing the music, and noticed all the people staring at her. "Did I do something wrong?" Carlisle smiled looking at her shaking his head. "Not at all. They're admiring you." Sarah blushed looking up at Carlisle. "I'm spoken for." Carlisle laughed nodding. "That you definitely are. I'm just the lucky one that spends tonight with you." Sarah smiled as they walked out onto the dance floor. Carlisle bowed and Sarah blushed, as she saw people staring. She curtseyed slowly with as much grace as possible. Carlisle smiled wrapping his arm around her waist his other hand gently resting on the side of her face. Sarah placed a hand on the side of Carlisle's face blushing as people gathered to watch them captivated.

Sarah looked deep into Carlisle's eyes as if under a spell. He looked deeply back into her eyes as a fire spread through them. In this one moment it was as if their souls were connected. Their hands moved and Sarah smiled grabbing his hand with her own slightly above their heads. The music softly echoed in the background sweet and peaceful. Sarah stepped back as their arms stood outstretched never taking her eyes off his. They drew back together their hands touching before being place back behind the other's head. They turned in small circles to the music captivated by each other's grace. Carlisle took her hand again this time as they twirled under each other's arms. Sarah ran her fingers through Carlisle's hair as the music faded. People stared at them amazed and captivated themselves at the loving dance.

"Where did you learn to dance like that?" Sarah blushed as Carlisle twirled her around the room slowly to the beat of a waltz. "I used to watch movies and just learn them myself." Carlisle smiled. "You're a very good teacher. I haven't danced like that for a very long time." Sarah smiled resting her head on Carlisle's shoulder. "I have never been as spellbound as I did then." Carlisle looked at her and smiled softly. "You must realize vampires can have that effect." Sarah laughed softly nodding. "I've seen enough movies to know. Dracula was a graceful vampire in the movies." Carlisle laughed looking at her. "How would you know what Dracula was like?" Sarah smiled shaking her head. "Books, there were so many." Carlisle smiled and laughed. "And can I meet this Dracula?" Sarah laughed nodding.

"My Dracula is the one who danced with me." Carlisle looked at her sitting down watching the other's dance. "I'm your Dracula?" Sarah blushed. "Yes, you seduce me so easily you've reached a part of me I can't explain." Carlisle shook his head. "We can't do this Dracula wasn't married." Sarah nodded. "But he went for the girl who was engaged." Carlisle turned to look at her running his hand down her neck. "Do you know how hard it is not to love you?" Sarah looked at him and nodded. "Just as hard as it is to remain faithful." Carlisle got up and smiled looking at her. "Tonight you are my love." Sarah got up and took his hand. "Come walk with me?" Carlisle nodded. "Always, I will always walk with you." Sarah took him out into the garden before looking at him.

"Will you undo my necklace?" Carlisle nodded. "Of course." He took it off careful not to pinch her neck. "Thank you." Sarah took out a small knife and cut a small patch on her neck. Carlisle eyed her amazed wondering how she could do that to herself without flinching. "Drink it. I know there's nothing you want more." Carlisle pulled her gently close to him. He fought deep within himself before finally pressing his lips to her neck. Sarah gasped softly feeling him lick the blood from her neck. Carlisle stopped himself from biting her, and then looked into her eyes. "You risked so much to do that for me." Sarah looked back into his eyes then smiled. "A token of my affection for the Prince Dracula."


	12. Careful Who You Trust

Sam smiled; as Sarah walked through the door, he had missed her terribly. Sarah smiled sitting down next to him on the bed. She sighed softly then laughed looking at him. He seemed so happy to have her home. Sarah snuggled up to his warm skin cold from the night air. Sam looked down at her before wrapping his arm around her. He went to kiss her, but stopped seeing the mark on her neck. "He didn't bite you did he?" Sarah looked at Sam then sighed softly feeling his finger run across the wound. Sam heard her sigh and withdrew his hand. "It's old but still tender." Sarah looked at Sam before looking down. "He didn't do it I did." Sam sighed softly sitting back down next to her on the bed. "You let a vampire drink human blood?" Sarah nodded slightly. "Yes, he'd never hurt me. He has amazing control."

Sam got behind Sarah on the bed wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want to lose you. Not to him or any other vampire." Sarah leaned back slightly into his touch. "You won't I swear it." Sam nodded softly before kissing her cheek. "Close your eyes." Sarah curiously closed her eyes holding still for him. Sam ran his fingers over her wound again. "Vampires seduce you into doing things. I have no doubt you enjoyed him drinking from your wound." Sarah looked down guilt flooding through her. Sam began to kiss her wound which caused Sarah to tense up. "Your father was too trusting of their kind. He paid for his mistake with his life Sarah." Sam ran his hands firmly to her waist before biting her wound softly. Sarah jumped from the pain and tried to pull away. "Sam, stop that hurts." Sam stopped nodding looking into her eyes. "If that was a vampire you'd be dead right now." Sarah looked down at the ground before speaking. "A vampire killed my father?"

Sam got off the bed looking out the window. "Yes, he fell in love with one. He trusted her over his own kind. She was simply using him to find out how we work. When she had all she wanted she killed him." Sarah felt a tear run down her face. "I, I need to go for a walk." Sam turned to look at her and wiped the tear from her cheek. "I didn't mean for it to make you cry. I'm sorry please don't leave for what I said." Sarah kissed Sam on the cheek. "I just need to think about what you said. What was her name? The girl my father loved?" Sam looked at the wall hiding the pain it cost him to say it. "Victoria, she's brutal and always gets what she wants." Sarah got up nodding. "I'll be on the beach." Sam nodded looking at her leave thankful to know where she was going. Sarah thought about turning around and getting a coat but decided she'd keep warm enough. Now more than ever she felt like a werewolf instead of a human.

Sarah jumped feeling someone touch her on the shoulder. "A girl like you shouldn't be out alone." Sarah looked up to see a guy standing there and smiled. "If you're looking for a date I'm taken." The guy laughed before looking at her. "Who's the lucky guy to get such a sweet thing?" Sarah blushed slightly looking back out at the water. "Sam, we live on the reservation here. I'm Sarah." She held out her hand and shivered slightly as he shook it. "I'm James." Sarah looked at him and smiled slightly leaning back. "You're a vampire." James looked at her lying there thinking how easy it'd be. "You're not afraid." Sarah smiled looking at him. "No, I'm not I mean look at you." Sarah ran a hand through James' hair letting him smell her. James took in her scent finding it sweeter than he imagined. "You will be before I'm done." Sarah gasped feeling him pin her down, but didn't struggle. James tilted his head curious to see her unafraid of him.

He began to run his fingers down her neck and felt a necklace. Sarah's heart raced from how intimate his delicate touch felt. James could hear her heart race and looked at her strangely. "You're enjoying this why?" Sarah looked out towards the water not saying anything. James laughed softly before kissing her neck. "You will tell me." Sarah looked at him then sighed. "How would I know you're a vampire?" James at first didn't understand how her question was an answer. He was about to end this nonsense when he realized what it meant. "You're another vampire's snack." Sarah looked at his eyes seeing how confused they were. "You're out here alone. Why not run?" Sarah tilted her head to the side showing her wound. "Why would I run?" James looked at her neck trailing his fingers across the wound slowly. "You willingly let him drink from you." James released her hands so she could sit up underneath him. "Yes, I willingly let him drink my blood." James looked down at her necklace as she sat up in disbelief.

Sarah noticed his attention to her wolf necklace and grabbed it slightly. James laughed slightly. "I have no desire to take it. I'm admiring, it reminds me of a fun time." Sarah let her hand slide down to the sand her skin touching his. "Tell me about it?" James laughed looking at her. "I see why your vampire keeps you alive." Sarah blushed slightly as James began to smell her again. "There's something familiar about you. Have I run across you before?" Sarah laughed knowing if he had she wouldn't be alive. "Would I be here if you had?" James grabbed her hand rubbing his thumb tracing the veins in her arm. "You joke so easily so comfortably. It's enticing." Sarah went to pull her hand away but chose not to. "I entice you as more than a meal?" James smiled looking her up and down once. "You are a very beautiful thing for a human." Sarah looked at him and quickly showed him her engagement ring. James smiled slightly laughing. "Your vampire is marrying you? How original of him."

Sarah looked at him and laughed trying to picture Sam as a vampire. "Tell me, will he make you into one of us?" Sarah looked down suddenly into the sand. "I'm not marrying the vampire." James looked at her for a moment perplexed. "Your vampire is letting you go?" Sarah nodded slowly careful not to move suddenly. "Yes, he wants me to stay around though." James laughed kissing her wrist slowly lingering on it. "You're too beautiful to not live as you are now." Sarah looked at him strangely. "You'd make me a vampire?" James thought it over then nodded. "Yes, you have something about you. That I find worthy of it." Sarah looked at him debating her situation. "And what would you ask in return?" James smiled looking at her trying to think it over. "That once you are a vampire you never come to me about it. I will always find you." Sarah looked at him before nodding. "Alright, you have a deal." James smiled biting roughly into her neck. Her blood tasted better than he could ever imagine, but he pulled away. He left her on the beach letting the venom take its course without him.

Sarah could feel the venom spreading like fire through her body. She began to throw up and knew she was in trouble. Sarah managed to walk to Carlisle's house knowing he was the only one who would help. She banged on the door until Edward answered it. He saw her pale face and caught her carrying her to the couch. "Carlisle, get down here!" Edward pulled her hair back until he found the bite mark he had been looking for. Carlisle made his way to where Edward was and saw the bite mark. "Edward, did she say who did this?" Edward shook his head going to the fridge getting a thing of blood. "No, it's amazing she made it here let alone could speak." Carlisle nodded hooking up the blood giving it to her hoping to let the venom run its course. "Why would she do this?" Carlisle looked at Edward and sighed. "She wanted to be a vampire. She must have found someone to do it. Vampire venom makes werewolves sick it won't make them vampires." Edward looked at Carlisle understanding what he was trying to say.

Carlisle got her a blanket knowing the blood loss would make her cold. She started to wake up, and looked at Carlisle then the thing of blood. "What happened?" Carlisle crossed his arms sitting on the edge of the couch. "You should have asked me about what venom does before you tried this stunt!" Sarah looked at Carlisle and sighed nodding. "It just happened so fast I didn't even know it was going to end up this way." Edward knelt beside her on the couch brushing the hair out of her face. "Vampires have that effect." Carlisle looked at Edward before sighing. "Who was the vampire?" Sarah shook her head looking at Carlisle. "You don't remember or won't tell me?" Sarah blushed slightly. "Won't tell you." Carlisle sighed kissing her forehead. "I need to know to know how strong the venom is." Sarah sighed giving in. "He said his name was James." Edward froze looking up at Carlisle. "Can she even deal with venom like that?" Carlisle nodded. "Yes."

Edward looked at Sarah for the first time worried. "I'm going to go see if Alice knows anything." Carlisle nodded before going back to Sarah. "I should have told you about James. This never would have happened." Sarah looked at him strangely for a moment. "Tell me what about him?" Carlisle looked at her and sighed. "He would have tried to find you. The moment he found you existed he would want to hunt you." Sarah shook her head confused. "But why?" Carlisle looked at her concerned. "Victoria is his mate. She would have finished off the family all together. For James it's a game he would have killed you. I'm surprised he didn't when he found you." Sarah blushed softly shocked for a moment. Carlisle noticed her blush and grabbed her hand. "You know why he didn't kill you. Tell me?" Sarah sighed softly. "He was enticed by me. Amazed a vampire who had tasted me would let me go. He said he found me too beautiful for a human." Carlisle looked at her shocked for a moment as Emmett stood there beside Sarah.

"I'll take care of her go on Carlisle. Edward told us what James did. You have to tell the Volturi. Carlisle looked up at Emmett and sighed. "No, I can't get them involved. A vampire and a werewolf would never look good to them." Emmett turned Carlisle to look at Sarah laying there. "Does it look good to you now Carlisle? Will you let her die once James knows who she is?" Carlisle looked at Emmett shocked and shook his head. "I could never let her die." Emmett nodded slowly. "We can take care of her take Esme and go to the Volturi. Take Sam with you it'll look better." Carlisle looked at Emmett almost laughing from how take charge he was within the family. "Alright, I'll go speak with them. Keep an eye on her give her plenty of blood. Venom can make you want it for awhile just don't leave her alone." Emmett nodded. "We won't I'll make sure of it. Good luck with Sam." Carlisle nodded. "Thanks, I'm going to need it." Carlisle left starting to make his way to get Sam. Esme followed him smiling wrapping her arm in his.

Esme looked at him, and smiled softly knowing what she had to ask. "She's more than a daughter to you isn't she?" Carlisle looked at Esme and sighed. "She was." Esme looked at her husband and smiled softly. "I will always love your honesty. I trust you with her mainly because I know your heart." Carlisle smiled kissing her softly. "You still have my heart." Esme nodded smiling. "I will always take good care of it Carlisle. Sarah loves you very much I see it in her eyes. She will not live forever enjoy the time you have with her." Carlisle looked at Esme and smiled softly. "I tasted her blood Esme, The very thing that gives her life." Esme looked at him shocked for a moment. "And yet you don't crave human blood?" Carlisle looked at her stopping just short of Sam's house. "I have always craved it we all do, but no it has not made me want it any more so." Esme smiled glad they were always so honest and forgiving. Carlisle knocked on Sam's door ready to tell him the worst news he'd ever hear.


	13. The Power of Blood

Sam sat on the airplane next to Esme and across from Carlisle. He was more than pissed, but not at them. He wanted this vampire to pay for what he had done. Right now all he wanted to focus on was revenge. "So where are we going?" Carlisle looked up at Sam. "Italy." Sam laughed softly shaking his head looking out the window. "I should have known. That's just the place you'd imagine a vampire running." Esme rested her hand on Sam's before smiling. "You'll be okay, so will Sarah, Emmett's taking good care of her." Sam nodded not minding Esme's hand touching his own it was relaxing. Carlisle smiled slightly looking out the window. "The Volturi is dangerous Sam. Do not say anything to upset them or provoke them." Sam nodded. "Look I just want James to be dealt with." Carlisle nodded slowly before looking back at them. "As do I, he's hurt enough innocent people." Sam nodded looking at them both surprised to be so comfortable around vampires. "Sarah will be alright won't she?" Carlisle placed a hand on Sam's shoulder. "She is in the best hands. When we get back she'll be there completely as you know her."

Emmett sat in the living room bored flipping channels on the TV. The others had gone to the store to get what Sarah needed. He turned the TV off finding nothing worthy of interest and turned to look at Sarah. She was fast asleep and looked comfortable. Emmett was amazed anyone could meet James and live. He brushed her hair back softly to keep it from bothering her wound. His fingers ran against the wound softly. She would never be the same the mark would remain there forever. Sarah woke up slightly to see Emmett looking at her wound. She smiled slightly looking up at him. "Where's your mark?" Emmett laughed and shook his head. "Ours heal over there's no trace of it." Sarah smiled sitting up slightly making room for him. Emmett sat down on the other end of the couch. "Can I ask you about it?" Sarah nodded slowly. "Yeah, sure ask anything you want." Emmett looked at her surprised by her ability to get so comfortable with people so quickly.

"What did you think when you first saw him?" Sarah thought for a moment then shrugged. "I thought he was nice. There was just something about him you wanted to like." Emmett smiled slightly lying his head against the couch. "So you liked him?" Sarah smiled nodding. "Yeah he seemed like he could use someone around." Emmett looked at her for a moment before tilting his head back. "And you thought why not? Didn't you notice he was a vampire?" Sarah sighed. "I noticed but I thought he wouldn't be on the beach if he wasn't supposed to be." Emmett laughed admiring how trusting she truly was. "Do me a favor and don't trust vampires. Not all of us are nice to people like you." Sarah nodded looking at Emmett before hitting his shoulder playfully. "Hey! What was that for?" He playfully rubbed his shoulder as if it had hurt. "You said not to trust vampires." Emmett laughed looking at her. "You're a good sister after all." Sarah smiled hugging him. "You're a good brother too."

Carlisle walked into the Volturi's building with Esme next to him. They kept close watch after him because he wasn't a vampire. A few vampires turned their way as they walked down the hall. Carlisle walked up to one of the men by the stairs. "Tell Aro Carlisle is here to see him." The man nodded before walking up the stairs disappearing. The three of them waited as people began to gather around in the common room to watch. Eventually Aro came down with Marcus by his side. "Carlisle to what do I owe this honor? You rarely even visit us here in Italy." Carlisle smiled slightly at Aro before getting to the point. "I've come to talk to you about James." Aro's smile faded slightly his gaze turning to Sam. "You bring a werewolf into our place?" Carlisle stepped between them. "Only because the girl James targeted was a werewolf. This man here is engaged to her and therefore is as responsible as I am." Aro nodded understanding. "Then tell me what this is about."

Carlisle held out his hand for Aro to speed things along. Aro grabbed his hand and soon after dropped it. "Carlisle you surprise me. You've tasted human blood for the first time in awhile." Carlisle looked at Sam before nodding. "Yes, and he knows it." Aro nodded slowly. "Now about James, he's our best hunter, however, he had no right to take what was yours. You have my word he will be dealt with for his actions." Marcus took a step forward slightly looking from Sam to Carlisle. "I would like to meet this girl. To judge for myself if she has done nothing wrong." Aro nodded in agreement looking at Carlisle. "I trust this is of no inconvenience." Carlisle nodded. "It would be an honor of course." Sam looked at Marcus distrusting him. He knew he had no choice in the matter and tried not to show it. They all began the flight back home as quickly as they had come. Carlisle couldn't help but worry what Marcus' true interest was. It wasn't often the Volturi left Italy let alone one of its leaders.

Emmett heard the door to the house open and stood up from the couch. He had barely moved from Sarah's side even though she didn't need blood anymore. Emmett guarded her intensely sometimes not even letting Edward by her. He took a farther step back towards her seeing Marcus walk through the door. Sarah sat up seeing Marcus remembering what Emmett had said. Marcus smiled seeing her reaction able to read her loyalty at once. It was strong and he was taken aback by it never feeling such loyalty before. Carlisle took a step in between them and tried to relax. "Sarah this is Marcus from the Volturi. He came just to see you." Sarah nodded holding out her hand for Marcus to say hello. Marcus smiled before kissing her hand softly. He could smell how sweet she was and a part of him longed to taste her. Sam took a step forward seeing the way Marcus looked at her. Carlisle grabbed him by the shoulder to stop him, pulling him back.

Carlisle looked at Marcus and smiled a little. "We'll let you two discuss what you came all this way for." Carlisle nodded towards Emmett who got up and joined them leaving the room. Marcus sat beside Sarah on the couch looking at her for a moment. "James certainly picked a beautiful girl." Sarah looked away from his eyes which were a soft brown color. Marcus could feel her heart racing with her worry. "Are you afraid of me?" Sarah nodded looking at him. "Yes, you're stronger than any of the others." Marcus smiled slightly to himself. "That's no reason to fear me." Sarah nodded sitting back as he watched her. He ran a hand through her hair slowly. "Who created such a beauty?" Sarah looked at his touch avoiding his eyes. "My father was the lead werewolf. You're group let him die for information that it needed." Marcus felt himself enticed by how bold she was her loyalty to her father was still strong. "You expect me to believe a werewolf created such a beautiful woman?"

Sarah looked at him pulling her hair back from her neck to show her necklace. "I wear the mark of my blood." Marcus smelled her neck softly drawing closer to her. "James tasted you." Sarah went to put her hair down when Marcus grabbed her wrist. "Leave it up you look so much better that way." Sarah grabbed a rubber band and put her hair up. "Show me your bedroom." Sarah looked at him shaking her head. "You have no need to see my room." Marcus got up off the couch looking up the stairs. "Your scent lingers here. I could easily find it but would rather be polite." Sarah sighed leading him up to her room. She opened the door as if inviting him in. He walked in and looked around and smiled. "Carlisle takes good care of what's his. You couldn't ask for a more beautiful room." Sarah nodded walking in the room closing the door behind her. "Yes, Carlisle is a wonderful father to me." Marcus turned to look at her smiling slightly.

"You wish me to believe a father wants his daughter the way he looks at you?" Sarah looked down sitting on the edge of her bed. "He would never hurt me Marcus." He nodded looking at her sitting there. "Carlisle is lucky to enjoy your beauty. Especially in the way he's indulged himself." Sarah shook her head looking at him. "He's never indulged himself the way you mean it." Marcus looked at her. "He smells your scent, he hears your heart race, and he has tasted you." Sarah looked at Marcus and sighed. "All things I begged him to indulge in." Marcus nodded sitting beside her. "Aro told me something we have not discussed yet." Sarah looked down at his hand running up her leg slowly. "What's that then?" Marcus smiled before whispering in her ear. "He's beautiful, he wants you, and you want him. Deep down you denied it but you feel it." Sarah looked away from Marcus unable to face him. "You came close once yet you resisted. Would you deny another vampire?" Sarah looked at him unable to believe he'd do this. "Yes, my heart belongs to only one love."

Marcus ran his lips softly down her neck. "Tell me which one you love. Do you even know like I do?" Sarah tried to push him away only to have him grab her wrists. "See, I know yourself better than you do." Marcus could feel her heart beating faster as he kissed her wound. "Marcus, stop I know I don't want this." Sarah's eyes were filled with something Marcus loved. They were a perfect mix of desire and denial." He ran his hands down to her waist slowly as Carlisle had done many times before. "Your heart says differently." Sarah shook her head looking at him. "Marcus don't play this game." Marcus smiled looking at her. "He's never even told you. How selfish of him to keep you to himself." Sarah looked toward the door but dare not move. "You and Sam are a different story. Vampires are so different though so very enticing." Marcus ran his fingers across the base of her neck making her shiver. Sarah felt Marcus kiss her and her eyes widened as she tried to pull away.

Marcus smiled feeling the torment within her heart. He pushed up her dress slowly feeling no protest from her. "Marcus-" Marcus cut her off placing a finger to her mouth gently. "Your heart was meant to love a vampire. Should you be denied the benefits of doing so?" Sarah nodded slowly looking at him as he pressed close to her. "Even if you could enjoy being a vampire?" He removed the finger from her mouth kissing up her neck. "Yes, I was born a wolf and shall always be one." Marcus pinned her hands above her head looking down at her. "You captivated me the moment I saw you. They were right the whole Volturi you're a goddess." Sarah went to speak, but only felt his mouth press against her own. "Let me worship you. I'll forsake everything just to kiss you again." Sarah stared at him as if he was crazy. "You can't I'm engaged. I'm getting married soon you just can't." Marcus shook his head. "I don't even have to be your love just your lover." Sarah shook her head looking at him. "You can't be."

Marcus grabbed her neck causing her to moan softly in anticipation. He let go not even kissing her skin resisting. "See how bad you desire this. You'd let me kill you so quickly for a quick moment." Sarah felt Marcus kiss her again this time kissing him back hoping he'd let her go if she did. "You taste so sweet. You're so pure so easy to corrupt I love it." Sarah looked away from him her heart pounding against her chest. "Why me? Why torment me like this? What have I done to you?" Marcus smiled looking at her running his hands all over her body. Sarah gasped and sometimes even sighed from his touch. Marcus looked up at her and ran his hand through her hair again. "You looked at me with those innocent eyes. I know how loyal you are to the ones you love. Nothing would please me more than to possess you. The Volturi is debating on your worth to them as we speak. If I possessed the one thing Aro wanted so badly I'd gain even more influence." Sarah shook her head. "Why would they want me?" Marcus looked at her before he spoke. "Because you entice vampires into liking you. Sarah, you're human and yet entice my kind so much we'd do anything to possess you. Aro could use that gift on others."

Sarah looked away from Marcus not wanting to believe it. "I bewitch no one." Marcus laughed getting off the bed. "Do you need a repeat of what I did just now?" Sarah tensed slightly shaking her head. "No, definitely not." Marcus smiled. "You're coming back to the Volturi. You will become my bride and you will do all I ask." Sarah shook her head getting off the bed. "No I won't Marcus. I refuse." Marcus pinned her down again giving her his own blood to drink this time. "You will obey me and I will possess you." Sarah tasted his blood in her mouth enjoying the honey taste. "Why did you do that?" Marcus smiled. "You'll have no choice vampires can entice through their blood if needed." Sarah shook her head. "I don't believe you." Marcus smiled looking at her. "Put your hair back down around your shoulders." Sarah instantly pulled the rubber band out of her hair. "I, I meant to do that." Marcus smiled crossing his arms. "Sit in my lap then." Sarah did as she was told confused from her lack of obedience. "I, I, just figured why not?" Marcus looked at her giving her credit for her stubbornness. "Kiss me." Sarah kissed Marcus passionately her eyes widening from it. "I, I" Marcus smiled. "You enjoy my kisses suddenly?"

Sarah looked away from him sitting back on the bed. "You really should have just given into me. I hate making people obey me." Sarah looked at the ceiling trying to think of a way out of this mess. "You will love me in time." Sarah looked at Marcus who now lay next to her on the bed. "Tell me you love me." Sarah began to bite down on her lip enough to draw blood. "I love you." Marcus ran his thumb across her lip before licking the blood off. "See how wonderful this is." Sarah began to cry softly confused and hurt. Marcus began to kiss down her neck surprised to feel kisses on his skin. "You taste so good just like honey." Sarah lay back sliding her dress up slowly. "Let me be your possession." Marcus felt his blood race hearing her. Perhaps all she needed was an initial starting point. "You're my goddess you possess my soul." Sarah smiled running a hand up his chest biting her lip playfully. "Worship me." Marcus smiled not needing to command her to follow through on his own wish.


	14. Prince Charming

Aro looked at the man who told him Marcus was back. He thought it was strange that Marcus would want to be introduced. He dismissed the man before heading down the stairs. Halfway down the staircase he spotted Marcus and stopped. "Marcus you've brought back an exceptional beauty." Aro looked at the woman who stood by Marcus' side. She was dressed in a tight black dress her hair tied back to show off her choker necklace. Marcus smiled seeing the way Aro looked at Sarah. It had been easy to convince the others to make her go with him. "Aro let me introduce you to Sarah." Aro finished his journey down the staircase and bowed to Sarah. "It's a pleasure." Sarah blushed holding her hand up for him. Aro touched her hand seeing all Marcus had done to her. He fumed but held back his anger playing along. "Marcus she's a princess surely you brought her to stay." Marcus nodded. "She's to be my wonderful bride." Aro could see the lust behind Marcus' eyes already.

"Would you care to dance with me Sarah?" She smiled slightly nodding. "I'd be honored to share a dance with you." Sarah heard the music start to play; no doubt Aro was always indulged in the pleasure of music whenever he wished. Aro pulled her close to him dancing to the slow beat. Sarah laid her head back on his shoulder slowly. She could feel Aro running his hands down her body. He never went too far down for comfort, but it was enough to make Marcus jealous. Marcus had already told her to do anything Aro desired. Aro began to kiss down her neck looking at Marcus who didn't try to hide his jealousy. Sarah ran a hand up wrapping it around Aro's neck slowly sliding her body down then back up. Aro gasped too softly for her to hear, but loud enough for the other vampires to hear. The song ended and Aro kept an arm around her waist. "Are you thirsty? I can get you a drink." Sarah nodded. "I would like to share a drink with you." Marcus bit back a sigh of disgust trying to play his role.

"Would you care for something thicker than water?" Sarah blushed softly and a few vampires took a step forward. "I don't drink blood." Aro smiled turning to her. "Only because you are human. One drop of my blood and you can live forever." Sarah shook her head slowly. "I'm a wolf it doesn't work on me." Aro smiled amused. "It would work on you. Though you'd still be a wolf you would live forever and feed off blood." Sarah looked at him intrigued. "I could never live forever." Aro smiled softly looking at Marcus. "He's a lucky guy to have found you. Would you let me make you one of us? Nothing would delight me more." Marcus took a step forward not wanting her to become one of them and lose her effect. Sarah nodded. "I like would it very much." Aro turned to Marcus acting surprised. "You have an objection?" Marcus nodded. "She doesn't know what she's saying." Aro laughed. "Of course she does she has no reason not to." Marcus looked at Aro. "I gave her my blood to please you. She'll do anything you say Aro."

Aro took a look at Marcus before back at Sarah. "Tell her she's free of your blood." Marcus sighed shaking his head. "Sarah you're free of the effect of my blood." Sarah gasped almost collapsing on the floor, Aro stopping her fall completely. "Are you alright?" Sarah looked at Aro nodding. "How did you know?" Aro shook his head. "You're touch. I can read everything that's happened to you." Sarah looked at Marcus then blushed. Aro noticed her blush then tilted her head up. "Do not be ashamed for that. He has betrayed me and I don't take kindly to betrayal." Marcus took a step back only to feel the guards behind him. "Take him to the dungeon until I find a suitable punishment for his crime." Sarah looked down thankful for Aro's gift. "Thank you." Aro shook his head. "What I did was only right nothing more." Sarah looked up at him. "I had no idea vampires who drank human blood could be so nice." Aro nodded. "You have every reason to doubt us."

James walked down the stairs after smelling Sarah. "I told you not to come find me." Aro and Sarah turned to see James. Sarah at first was shocked but then stayed beside Aro. "You're not a vampire. Why aren't you?" Aro looked at James sternly. "She is a wolf James not a human." James took a step back looking at her. "The venom wasn't strong enough but my you look fantastic as a vampire." Sarah blushed before remembering what James had done. "You helped kill an innocent man." James looked at her amused. "I've killed many innocent people." Aro watched letting her confront James. "This one you'd remember." James smiled circling her slightly. "Oh and why is that?" Sarah pulled him to her by his jeans. James smiled looking down at her hand. "I knew wolves were animals but not like this." He laughed softly looking at her. "Try wearing a shirt then." James smirked slightly. "I prefer not to and by your reaction it has a desired effect." Sarah growled hitting him roughly scratching him enough to draw blood.

"You have no idea the animal inside me I've been waiting to show you." James looked at her surprised wiping the blood from his face. "Should I be afraid? I've killed men of your kind." Sarah growled and Aro took a step back slightly giving her space. "You killed someone I loved dearly." James smiled and she circled him. "Who was it then?" Sarah stopped to look at him. "The leader of the wolf pack." James laughed looking at her. "Victoria delighted in that kill. It was so enjoyable for me to watch a wolf whimper like a common mutt." Sarah pinned James to the wall growling deep from within her soul. "That mutt was my father. The one that created the beauty you admired on the beach." James looked at her shoving her off him gently. "That's impossible I would have smelt it. Definitely would have tasted it when I drank you." Sarah looked at him. "Remember I told you a vampire was in charge of me? It diminishes the smell. My blood tastes sweeter for a reason James it's wolf blood." James stopped and looked at her amazed from her knowledge.

Sarah focused on slowing her heart down the more James looked at her. "Your vampire has raised you to be an exceptional beauty. Surely he lets all the vampires admire you in more creative ways." Sarah thought of Marcus and froze growling again. Aro took a step forward looking at the two of them. "Enough you two are never going to get anywhere this way." James looked at Sarah enjoying his new found interest. Sarah looked at Aro sighing. "Can I please just go back home?" Aro tilted his head then shook it. "You and James are going to work out these differences before I allow you to leave." Sarah looked at him surprised. "I'm getting married in a few days!" Aro smiled looking her up and down. "Then you better work faster than you were." Sarah sighed before grabbing James pulling him up the stairs and shoving him into his room. He laughed looking at her as she shut the door. "See I knew you felt more for me than you let on." Sarah ignored his comment sitting on a small desk in James' room. "I could smell your scent. I didn't want the others watching us argue."

James laughed slightly looking out the window. Sarah looked across the room and saw a bookshelf and noticed one of the books. "You have that book?" James turned seeing which book she had noticed. It was a simple book on Native American beliefs. "Yes, why is that so important to you?" Sarah looked at him. "My father used to read me bits and pieces when he was home." James looked at her on the desk and pinned his hands on either side of her. "Your father begged for his life. His precious heart that loved you so much was broken. It had a high cost and I've paid it." Sarah looked into his eyes searching for a hint of emotion. "How did you pay for it?" James looked at her and smiled. "Your father stole my girlfriend's heart. Since that night I haven't seen her." Sarah looked at him unsure of whether to feel happiness or sadness for his loss. James removed his hands from the desk noticing bruises on her legs. "Who beat you?" Sarah looked at her lap and shook her head. "No one beat me." James crossed his arms surprised she tried that one on him.

"You're covered in bruises and you still say you didn't get beat up? Did you get raised to lie like that because that book over there says otherwise?" Sarah looked up at James before turning around untying the back of her dress revealing more bruises. James stood there surprised to see such a beautiful woman covered in bruises. "Are there more?" Sarah nodded blushing slightly looking at him. "Yes, there's a lot more." James put a hand on her own that held up her dress. "Please?" Sarah loosened her grip until her dress fell to the floor revealing tons of dark deep bruises. "You're stronger than I imagined. You show no pain even when it must hurt to move." Sarah blushed from James looking at her and his occasional soft touch on her skin. "It always hurts the pain hasn't stopped since it happened." James pulled a shirt out of his dresser before handing it her. "Here, wear this it's softer on the skin than that tight dress." Sarah slipped it on blushing from his scent on it. "Please, there are too many bruises for this to be an accident. Who beat you?" Sarah blushed, sitting on his bed slowly looking at him. "No one beat me James." James sat beside her on the bed brushing her hair back.

"How'd you get these bruises then?" Sarah looked down at her lap then up at James. "Marcus." James looked at her for a moment then understood. "He didn't do that did he?" Sarah looked down ashamed. "He did. His blood made me encourage it." James looked at her and shook his head. "A vampire should never have done that. " Sarah looked at him. "He heard me whimper like the mutt I am." James looked down at the floor blushing. "I'm sorry." Sarah looked at him surprised. "What?" James looked at her brushing her hair back again. "I'm sorry for what I said. Sorry for what I let Victoria do." Sarah grabbed his hand and laced it with her own. "I forgive you." James kissed the mark he'd left on her neck and she gasped feeling a burning sensation. "You're still sore from the venom. I had no idea." Sarah crawled into James' lap looking at him. "Make me a vampire." James looked down rubbing his neck. "Only Aro can do that." Sarah sighed looking down. "But I'll ask him if it's possible." Sarah looked at James seeing the scratch marks she'd caused earlier. "I'm sorry." James laughed slightly.

"I deserved them after all this. Let me go talk to Aro for you." Sarah nodded as James opened the door then stopped. "Get a shower and a nap while I do. You look tired use the stuff in the orange bottle on your neck and bruises." Sarah sat there surprised as he left the room. She got up and made her way to his shower room running the warm water. Getting in she spotted an orange bottle and began rubbing it into her skin and neck. There was no odd sensation so she shrugged and continued the rest of her shower. Tired she dried off then crawled into James' bed wrapped in her towel. An hour later James walked back in the room and smiled. The stuff had worked wonderfully on her skin. It had cleared all the bruises, but left just the faintest mark on her neck from his wound. James nudged her softly to wake her. "Hey sleeping beauty I'm back." Sarah got up then pulled the sheet close to her. James eyed her strangely then laughed. "Right you need a change of clothes." Sarah blushed. "I'll get you some. Aro said yes by the way." Sarah laid there in bed looking at James surprised by his kindness. He gave her a pair of clothes then kissed her cheek.

"You're father before he died told me something. I have no idea what it meant can you help me?" Sarah looked up at him then nodded. "If I know what he meant I'll tell you." James sat beside her on the bed tracing the design. "He begged for his princess to forgive him. He kept saying it over and over to us. Not even Victoria knew what it meant." Sarah began to cry softly and James pulled her close wiping away her tears. "He wanted me to forgive him for something?" James looked at her then nodded. "He kept wanting forgiveness for never seeing how his princess turned out." Sarah looked at James before understanding. "My father always called me princess. It's what my name means. I was his beautiful princess." James looked at her curious. "Did this princess find prince charming as her father hoped?" Sarah looked down slightly. "Did he say who this prince charming was?" James shook his head. "He just hoped you found him someday." Sarah sighed wishing this was all a bad dream. James tilted her head back softly kissing her. It wasn't like any other kiss she ever had. There was no lust, no desire, there was just caring. James broke the kiss looking at Sarah. "I hope prince charming treats you better than I did."


	15. Which Path

Sarah made her way downstairs to find Aro. It was a huge place and she could easily get lost. She tried to stay in the common room area and just wait. Eventually, Aro came through the common room and saw her waiting. He took her into one of the side rooms to talk. "You've been waiting here awhile." Sarah sat down and nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" Aro laughed sitting down across from her relaxed. "Your heart slows down just the slightest bit when you wait." Sarah blushed looking down slightly. "I didn't realize people could tell what I do here by my own heart beat." Aro laughed again. "It's a common thing here." Sarah laughed slightly looking up. "Yeah, I suppose it's normal for you." Aro nodded slightly. "I know you slept for an hour, took a shower, and then waited down here." Sarah blushed again. "I should feel stalked." Aro laughed looking at her. "You and James solved things rather quickly." Sarah looked down nodding. "He saw something he admired." Aro looked at her surprised. "What did he find worth admiring?"

Sarah looked at Aro and sighed. "He saw how much of a fighter I was. He saw the pain of someone innocent." Aro nodded slightly looking at her. "It's about time they see such things. When you're a vampire you see so much. You begin to miss the stuff on the surface." Sarah looked at him sighing softly. "I wish I could forget what's on the surface." Aro smiled warmly looking at her. "My dear you're a very beautiful woman. I fear sometimes they suffer the most." Sarah looked at Aro thinking for a moment. "Marcus said I was meant to love a vampire is that true?" Aro smiled softly. "I have searched your mind. I see how you feel for both of them. The question is will follow your path in life. You unlike the rest of us only have one." Sarah looked up at Aro surprised. "You know all my secrets all my desires and still I can't know?" Aro sat back again in his chair. "James was right you're a strong woman. Marcus was right you were meant to love a vampire. Sam was right you love Carlisle. These things do not make your path Sarah your heart does." Sarah shook her head. "What would you do Aro?"

Aro laughed softly looking at her. "We'll toss Marcus out of the picture at least." Sarah looked down unable to smile at the joke. The marks of what he'd done were gone, but the scar in her heart was not. "I've upset you. I'm sorry I never meant to bring that memory back." Sarah smiled slightly looking at him. "It's nothing." Aro looked at her with his eyes filled with understanding. "It was not anything to you? Even James took pity on you after knowing." Sarah began to cry softly the memory finally getting to her. Aro watched her cry knowing there was nothing he could say. Her heart had to mend itself together to become stronger. "You have a place here Sarah. The Volturi can always use your gift here however, I know in your heart where your loyalty is. I could never force you to stay." Sarah wiped the tears from her face nodding. "Thank you." Aro nodded. "You're wearing James' clothes should I be worried?" Sarah laughed looking at Aro. "You know not to be. My clothes were ruined I had no others." Aro laughed softly as the door opened. A man stepped forward and looked at Aro. "Carlisle has come back. He wishes to speak with you."

Aro dismissed the man and turned to Sarah. "It looks like we shall not send you home alone." Sarah got out of her chair excited. "I can't wait to go back home. I miss everyone so much." Aro wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way into the common room. Carlisle stood there shocked to see them standing so comfortably close together. He couldn't believe Sarah had chosen to stay here, but then why were they so close. "Aro, I'm sorry to come back so soon." Aro shook his head. "Don't be sorry Carlisle I know why you came back. You and Sarah have much to talk about." Carlisle looked at Sarah nodding. "And what of Marcus? Won't he be upset I've taken her home?" Aro looked at Sarah as she walked over to Carlisle. "Marcus will never see Sarah again. I doubt he will be so upset if she goes home." Carlisle stood there confused but smiled. "Thank you Aro." Aro smiled softly looking at Sarah. "You're welcome, be more careful with her." Carlisle nodded knowing it was a command not a wish. "I will be trust me. Let's get home Sarah."

Sarah and Carlisle sat on the plane in an awkward silence. Carlisle looked at her worried. "How could you run off with Marcus? Didn't you think I'd worry?" Sarah looked down. "I didn't run off, but yes I knew you'd worry." Carlisle looked at her continuing. "What about Sam? He's been going crazy planning the wedding. Were you going to tell him you planned to run off?" Sarah looked at Carlisle and shouted. "I did not run off!" Carlisle looked at her surprised to hear her yelling. "If you didn't run off then what?" Sarah looked away unable to face him. "Marcus made me go with him. He wanted me as his own bride." Carlisle got out of his chair and kneeled beside Sarah's. "He forced you? He gave you his own blood?" Sarah looked away only to have Carlisle make her look at him. "Yes, I did whatever he asked of me." Carlisle hugged her as she began to cry. "You don't look too bad. He couldn't have done much." Sarah looked down again. "James helped me get better." Carlisle looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say. "James helped you?"

Sarah nodded sliding down onto the ground beside Carlisle. "I'm actually wearing his clothes. I'm surprised you didn't smell him on me." Carlisle put an arm around her. "What did he help you do to get better?" Sarah laid her head on Carlisle's chest relaxing. "He had me shower with this stuff and it took away all the bruises." Carlisle looked down at her surprised. "Why would James do that?" Sarah shook her head. "He related to me that's all. What did he do?" Carlisle looked at her. "You sure you want to know?" Sarah nodded looking up at him now. "Yes." Carlisle sighed. "Vampires all possess powers within their blood. James' power is to heal it would take a mix of venom and blood." Sarah shook her head. "That's not possible I would have smelled the blood." Carlisle laughed. "Not always, you can add it to common soap. It's the venom that I don't understand." Sarah looked at him nodding. "How can a vampire transfer it?" Carlisle thought a moment.

"Well, he did bite you, but the effect would have worn off. He could have bitten you again or a little venom is transferred by a kiss." Sarah blushed trying to hide it but Carlisle caught it. "You know how he gave you the venom?" Sarah nodded. "He kissed me just after I woke up." Carlisle sat there shocked for a moment. "He kissed you?" Sarah hit Carlisle playfully. "There wasn't a spark Carlisle trust me." Carlisle laughed softly shaking his head. "Vampires certainly will do anything for you. That proves it." Sarah laughed looking up at him. "Marcus said I was meant to love a vampire." Carlisle ran his fingers through her hair slowly. "And what did you think of that?" Sarah shook her head. "My blood is wolf blood I have my path." Carlisle kissed her forehead. "Your path isn't easy." Sarah nodded. "I know that but you'll be there. Sam is a wonderful guy I'm lucky to have him."

Carlisle smiled hearing her say that about Sam. As much as it pained Carlisle, they were meant to be together. "Sam is a lucky guy. He'll treat you right and he loves you." Sarah nodded smiling lying her head back down on his chest. "Aro never told me who I was meant to love." Carlisle looked down at her surprised. "He didn't tell you?" Sarah laughed. "He said I would follow my path basically." Carlisle shook his head. "Aro is a wonderful guy when he wants to be." Sarah looked up at him. "You know don't you? Come on tell me I'm curious." Carlisle laughed looking at her. "You were meant to love James." Sarah looked up at Carlisle. "That's not funny. Who is it really?" Carlisle laughed again. "That's truly it, goes to show how people mess up." Sarah looked at Carlisle and nodded. "Paths are meant to be followed I suppose." Carlisle laughed softly kissing her cheek. "So not even a spark?" Sarah blushed looking at him. "Nope, not even a slight hint of a spark." Carlisle shook his head. "Someone's had too much of his vampire venom." Sarah laughed hitting Carlisle as the plane landed.

Sam saw the car pull up and ran to it. He didn't care how dumb he looked he missed Sarah too much. Sarah got out of the car and hugged him tight. Sam looked at her for a moment frustrated, hurt, happy, and excited all at the same time. He went to speak, but Sarah placed a hand over his mouth. "I love you and only you. I would never run off and I'm perfectly healthy." Sarah removed her hand hearing Sam laugh. "I was going to say I missed you and that I love you. Though what you said is wonderful to hear." Sarah blushed, deep red only to have Sam kiss her passionately. This time there was such a spark it spread fire through her. Carlisle could feel her heart racing and smiled softly. Sam and Sarah eventually broke the kiss and made their way inside their own house. "Sam I have a lot I need to tell you." Sam sat down on the bed next to her. "If you want to tell me that's great. If not I totally understand." Sarah looked at the bed thinking for a moment. She debated if telling Sam all she knew was a good or bad thing. Finally, she decided it was all in the past. "Sam, I can't wait to marry you. I may not have fallen for you as quickly as you would like. I can honestly say now though I love only you. I want to spend my life my one shot with you."

Sam smiled, while hugging her close unable to express how he felt. His skin became warmer just from her skin and he looked at her. "You embraced your blood." Sarah nodded smiling. "It's been that way since I got back." Sam smiled kissing her softly. "Marry me?" Sarah smiled widely back at him. "Yes, with all my heart I'll marry you." Sam smiled holding her close to him. Sarah began to squirm under him and he looked down at her. "What is it?" Sarah laughed looking at him. "I'm not telling you just let me up." Sam laughed curious letting her get up. She walked over to her dresser pulling something out before sitting next to him. "The last time you asked me that I had nothing to give you. Now that you ask again I have something to give." Sarah handed him a box watching him take it curious. "Sarah, this is beautiful. When did you even have time to get this?" Sarah smiled shaking her head. "That's not important. Do you like it?" Sam smiled looking up at her. "Of course I love it." Sarah smiled sliding on the ring she had bought for Sam. Two wolves carved out of turquoise stone. On the inside of the ring were the words "Guardian of my heart." Sam smiled looking up at her. "Our wedding is tomorrow." Sarah smiled softly. "No seeing me tomorrow." Sam laughed. "You don't believe in superstition do you?" Sarah laughed as Sam held her close falling asleep.


	16. The Wedding

Sarah woke up to find Sam gone at first she didn't understand. She sat up suddenly in bed realizing she was getting married today. There was a clash of pans in the kitchen and Sarah got up to look at what was going on. "Carlisle what are you doing here?" He turned and laughed. "Oh good you're up. Alice has been going crazy. You're wedding dress just got here she wants to do your hair and makeup." Sarah laughed softly smiling. "That explains that but what are you doing?" Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck slowly. "Well, no bride should go hungry. I was going to make you breakfast before you woke up." Sarah laughed hugging him. "I bet it'll taste just as good." Carlisle laughed hugging her back. "Go on let Alice pamper you before she dies." Sarah laughed softly going into the living room. "She's never going to die you know that right?" Carlisle's laugh could be heard over the noise of cooking in the kitchen. Sarah smiled content before turning to Alice. "You enjoy these things don't you?" Alice laughed nodding. "I've never seen Carlisle like that before though. I think he wants to get this one right." Sarah smiled sitting in the chair for Alice.

Alice began the process of painting her nails. Sarah watched Carlisle in the kitchen cook and began to cry slightly. Alice looked up at her smiling. "Now if you cry already there's no way to do your makeup." Sarah laughed nodding. "I know it's just my dad would love to have seen this." Alice smiled hugging her tightly. "He's here in spirit. You're going to be the most beautiful girl today." Sarah looked down at Alice who was messing with more makeup. Carlisle walked into the room laughing. "Now Alice she has to eat. We don't want her passing out on her way down the aisle." Sarah laughed looking up at him. "Don't say such things it'll probably happen." Carlisle laughed pulling up a chair and a small tray for her to eat on. "Sam told me you had superstitions. I should have listened more." Sarah blushed starting to eat her breakfast. "I am not superstitious, but after finding out vampires and werewolves are real who knows?" Carlisle laughed nodding. "I suppose you're right." Sarah smiled as she ate her breakfast a little nervous. "Why am I so nervous already?" Carlisle smiled at her wiping off some whip cream on her cheek. "Because you want it to go perfect for the one you love." Sarah smiled kissing his cheek. "You're not allowed to leave yet."

Alice laughed as Carlisle sat there watching Sarah get ready. Her makeup was done, then her dress was put on, and finally her hair was done up. "Alice did you get the flowers I asked you about earlier?" Alice nodded grabbing them. "Yup, they're right here." Sarah smiled turning to Carlisle. "My father when we played princess put white flowers in my hair. Would you like to put them in my hair this time?" Carlisle smiled kissing her cheek softly. "I'd love to do that for you." He began to add flowers to her hair smiling. He couldn't help but feel he was losing her a little. Deep down, he supposed that it was a natural feeling. He finished putting the flowers in her hair and kissed her cheek again. "Let me see how you look." Sarah stood up turning around letting him look at her. He smiled looking at her captivated. "You look so beautiful. You're definitely the princess your dad hoped you'd turn out to be." Sarah smiled a tear running down her cheek. She hugged him tightly again thankful for all he'd done. "I almost forgot something for you." Sarah looked at him slightly and laughed. "What could you possibly forget?" Carlisle laughed handing her the bouquet of flowers. "See there you look even more beautiful."

Sarah blushed softly smelling the flowers before looking up at Carlisle. "Will you still give me away?" Carlisle smiled nodding. "Of course I'll give you away." Sarah smiled looking at the clock. "We better get going or Sam's going to worry." Carlisle laughed looking at Sarah. "He was a nervous wreck this morning. I told Emmett and Edward to make sure he's okay." Sarah laughed slightly as they got in the car. "Are you serious?" Carlisle nodded. "Oh I bet he loves a couple of vampires hanging around him." Carlisle laughed this time. "I suppose Jake being there will keep him from killing them." Sarah smiled softly nodding. The car pulled up to a small building and Sarah got out after Carlisle opened the door for her. She laced her arm with his and smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "If I pass out or trip you'll catch me right?" Carlisle laughed standing there with her for a moment. "Nope, because you're not going to." Sarah smiled taking a deep breath before they began to walk down the aisle. Sarah saw Sam standing there and relaxed.

Sam took Sarah's arm from Carlisle smiling feeling honored to do so. He couldn't take his eyes off her through the whole ceremony. Sarah started to cry halfway through though out of happiness. Sam was so nervous he messed up his lines twice which caused a few smiles. Sarah felt Sam slide the ring on her finger that matched the one on his own. It felt so loving and a show of how truly connected they now were. Sam and Sarah each cut off a small lock of the other's hair half of it tied together then placed in a locket. They repeated after each other smiling. "Your days are twined with mine and forever kept in my heart." Each of them then placed the heart locket around the other's neck smiling. Sam lifted her veil up and looked at her for a moment. She was so beautiful he didn't think it was even more possible. Sarah looked up at Sam amazed by how handsome he was. The two of them stayed there for that moment lost with each other. Sam kissed her and she kissed back earning a few shouts from their friends and family. As they walked out of the building together it seemed perfect.

The building for the reception was wonderful as they walked into it. There was no denying that the place spent a lot of time decorating it. Sam smiled holding his new wife in his arms and earned a giggle. He had never seen her so happy. "You know the tradition right?" Sarah looked up at Sam giggling again running a finger across his lips. "That comes later." Sam blushed laughing softly. "Not that one. The one where you start off the dancing." Sarah blushed looking up at him. "I don't think I want to be separated from you." Sam smiled kissing her cheek. "I'll be right here watching. Trust me I want that dance with you." Sarah smiled kissing him again softly before walking up to Carlisle. He smiled taking her hand pulling her close starting to dance with her. Everyone watched them curious to see how it'd turn out. Sam smiled watching how happy they looked. Sarah blushed dancing with him feeling everything going around full circle. Carlisle picked her up slightly twirling her around in a circle. Sarah laughed loudly surprised as he set her down dancing again. "Your father asked me to do that someday."

Sarah smiled looking at him laughing still. "My father left me in the hands of two very special people." Carlisle smiled stepping back as Sam walked up to them. "May I cut in?" Sarah smiled nodding as Carlisle stepped off to the side. "Of course." Sam smiled starting to dance with her slowly. The moment felt like a dream as he held her. Sarah rested her head on his shoulder smiling feeling so grateful for Sam finding her. Sam looked down at her resting his head on her own. "The council decided that there's nothing bad about vampires." Sarah looked up at him surprised smiling slightly "Oh and when did this happen?" Sam smiled softly kissing her cheek. "Since the council saw how wonderfully one treated you." Sarah smiled looking around the room. There were vampires talking to werewolves, people laughing and smiling, and even a few people dancing with them now. "This seems like a fairytale." Sam looked at her smiling and then nodded. "Perhaps it is. I found my princess after all." Sarah smiled looking up at him. "And I found my prince charming."


End file.
